A Dragon's Rouge
by Mjh Hunter
Summary: 7 years after the Cell Games, Gohan and Piccolo train together to prepare for any future threat, when all of a sudden during a training session an accident causes the Hybrid to be sent into the X-men Evo Universe. There he will meet new allies, friends and of course foes, while he continues to carry the Saiyan Legacy onward and Survive
1. Arriving

_**Arriving**_

_**If any of you people have read X-Dragons before, then your going to notice this first chapter is the similar to that first chapter . I have gotten permission from ramasioti100, so there's no need to complain at me for doing the same thing as him. I'm going to add some different changed at certain places at the chapter so it's not completely the same. If you don not believe that i have gotten permission to do this, then simply ask.**_

_**Anyway I all hope you all enjoy this and in case you read my other story Spider in Bayvile, I'm going to be doing both story's at the sam**__**e time, so there will still be updates.**_

* * *

><p>Far across the planet known to all as Earth, above the many clouds that floated around the earths heavily skies harmlessly, stood Kami's lookout. Home to the powerful guardian of the earth and creator of the Dragon balls, The surface was planted with palm trees, emitting a calm and peace full aura to all inhabitants there.<p>

Among the surface of the lookout was a 17 year old boy, floating in midair, in a meditation stance. His clothing consisted of a purple Gi, with a faint red sleeveless shirt underneath. All along with a white, bright paddler on his shoulders. A specially crafted one to. Each end of the paddler weighed over 5 million tons, making a total of 10 ten million. He personally found it as one of the best ways to train. Pushing his body to his limits and beyond. Something that he had been constantly doing over the past 6 years, since the struggle against both Cell and Bojack. The first fight that had cost him his family.

The half Saiyan, known as Son Gohan, just happened to be the strongest living in the whole universe.

Just inside the lookout, by the entrance, showed a good, calm heart-full old, green-skinned alien, wearing a outfit similar to Gohan's, except for it being purple and a lighter paddler on his shoulder, observed his own student meditate and relax his mind. Known as both mentor and foster-father to the young demi-sayian , he was unbelievably proud.

With out a word, Gohan's eye's shot open, his black peril eyes unreadable like normal. He stood up onto his feet, concentrating his seemingly un-secret power. Without any sight of muscle movement, a golden aura surrounded him, exploding with ki energy. His waist point hair went gold and his eyes went green as emeralds. Slight tremors and shock-waves occurred and passed by briefly, pushing through the palm tress, luckily not un-rooting them. Good thing that Gohan had learned to control the powerful transformation with ease many years ago with his deceased father. But he didn't stop there. Tapping deeper into his energy, his power increased more and revealed an even more powerful transformation. His golden aura started emitting lighting bolts and becoming more jagged. His golden hair now spiked up and his locks stood upwards, not even affected the least by the gravitational force. His eyes started turning into a more aqua colour. The entire lookout and the land below sock violently slightly under the Ascended Saiyan. Or more accurately. A Super Saiyan 2 as Gohan had called it.

The demi-saiyan closed his eyes and relaxed a little. His sharp aura vanishing and hair turning into a more white colour. Gohan had long ago mastered the Ascended transformation, much like he did with his Super Saiyan 1 transformation. With the help of Piccolo and two extra trips to the Hyperbolic Time Chambre, it was a matter of time before he achieved the MSSJ 2 form,

But yet Gohan didn't feel the slightest bit satisfied. He looked down at his hands, feeling that he could even more.

'_Really. Is this all i can only hope to achieve?'I Gohan questioned himself. _Was this his limit?. Could he possibly go even further beyond Ascended? With no doubt, he was sure that his own father was thinking the same thing in the Other World. He would be most likely training his body to the .point of collapsing to unlock the level beyond. If Goku could achieve the next level , then why couldn't Gohan. He was his son after all and he had manged to achieve the Ascended level long before his Father could.

Gohan's head jerked up, a predatory howl escaped his throat. His aura bursting to live, the lightning bolts sparkling around him dangerously. The area around and below started trembling even more than before. The whole planet was feeling the immense aftershocks of Gohan's increasing powers. Clouds of the entire world were now circling around him , creating some storms, emitting lightning that were striking the Earth Guardian's sanctuary . His hair was becoming even more rigid,. His aqua blue eyes started mixing in with a new green colour. Amazingly black pupils were appearing on his eyes.

Piccolo crossed his forearms across his chest, even though the continuous shock waves were still pushing him back. Despite all of these years of training with Gohan, in which his powers increased immensely higher. The Namekien was still no where close to becoming a challenge to the young hybrid he called his son.

* * *

><p>At the same time in the Other World. Just like Gohan, another Saiyan, a full blooded one this one., was powering up in the same fashion as Gohan. He had been training in the Grand Kai's planet for the past 6 years, since his demise at the hands of the monster Cell. Having a certain knowledge about his presence on the Earth was what caused all of the previous trouble in the past, the palm tree haired Saiyan known as Son Goku, had decided to not be wished back to life.<p>

To make up for him not coming back to life, he had been training both his body and his mind like there was no such thing as tomorrow. Since being dead in the Other World meant that the warriors had no energy to wast like they usually would, his body could handle and hold the Super Saiyan transformation for well, uncounted time, as dead people didn't age and there wasn't any concept of time either. Also with his dead body, he could handle much more strain than normal. A fact that the Saiyan took complete advantage of, when training with both Saiyan transformations, along with the power boost Kaioken at times 20x. It may look like a dangerous combination and it was but it was a powerful one in the hands of a trained and pure lighted warrior. Also using the combination of Kaioken and transformation, was what he needed to rapidly achieve the next level of Super Saiyan.

Just like his son, when he fought against Cell, the full blooded Saiyan had already achieved the Ascended Saiyan. After Mastering it rather quickly than anyone had expect to, with the Kaioken combined, his power had increased far beyond the dead warriors and what they could even dream to expect.

And on this very day, he would prove it. His own power.

The Pure Hearted Saiyan stopped doing his combat routine. With weights on both arms and legs weighing 2 million tonnes each.. He let lose the weights, allowing them each to fall down onto the ground with a loud thud and small crater. Gohan's Father rose his head and started screaming . His yells reached the outer boundaries of the Other World in a matter of seconds, passing through the gates of both Paradise and Hell, before his own power exploded . Everything across the Other World started to tremble, as if the dimensions were starting to collapses on itself by the colossal amount of power he was gathering around from his insides. Colours started change as well around him, as if the light Spectrum had all of a sudden gone insane. His ear-shattering scream echoed through every dead warrior and warrioress from all Four Galaxies, gathered onto the training planet..

* * *

><p>Back in the living world at Kami's Lookout, lightnings started circling around Gohan, each one getting dangerously closer and closer to him. His power was escalating, just like his own father's own power was doing from the dead reality. What both father and son didn't realize was that their own energies was crippling Reality itself, shifting the plane of existence. Or better said, the focal point, which stood right above Gohan.<p>

A Much more powerful lightning bolt hit Kami's lookout, causing smoke to rise everywhere. One it cleared Piccolo was no longer seeing or felling his student's/ foster son's energy

* * *

><p>.Goku's transformation had finally finished, his hair reverting back to midnight black and palm tree mess. He had finally done it. He had Ascended to the next level. But there was something wrong, something very wrong.<p>

"_Why do i have a felling that something. Or someone has suddenly disappeared just now?'_ Goku thought to himself. Something was off, really off, it was really bothering him. Even though he still didn't know what it was or who it was.

* * *

><p>The young Demi-Saiyan Saiyan known as Gohan opened his eyes. His brain racking inside of his head, though most of the pain subsided after a minutes worth of rest. He flipped with a simple martial art movement onto his feet and noticed that he was no longer on the Lookout and it was night time apparently. He also found himself back in base form, thankfully he hadn't lost any bit of his power. Other wise if a powerful threat invaded the planet and Gohan couldn't stop it. Then the whole world would be screwed completely.<p>

'_Where the heck am i?' _Gohan though, making a mental list of all the places he knew back at home. The place didn't look like any of the Capsule Corps buildings or South City. In fact it didn't look like any of the cities he had ever been to. There were no fling cars, and the skyscrapers had never been there before. Unless they had materialized out of thin air along with him, nothing indicated otherwise that he was on Earth. Well his Earth anyway.

His closed his eyes, his energy sensing coming to work. The hybrid, however couldn't sense any of his friends. Piccolo, Krillin, even Vegeta and he's the second strongest to Gohan. Where the hell was he? Or where the hell were they?

His question remained unanswered, as Gohan felt a sudden power near by. It was above most humans, but it was a weakling compered to him. It was about a few metes away, inside a child's park. The new energy was hiding in a bushes, helped with the invisible clock of the night.

One of the may things that Gohan had learned, was to never attack innocent people. But at the same time, he knew preventive action could do far more good. If he was attacking anyone evil that is.

Gathering a small amount of ki into a orb, he threw it into the bushes. Only for a shadowed figure to jump up, evading the attack. But of course, Gohan had put very little energy into the sphere and only used it as a diversion to make his enemy come out and appear.

The man landed on all fours before standing onto his two feet, with almond hair and eyes. Some brown cut outfit managed to cover him. t wasn't to notice the fangs that he processed. The appearance made him look like a man lion or tiger. Though the animal fur reminded Gohan of the Sabretooth Tigers that lived near by his house.

"Alright whelp, surrender peace fully and quietly like a good boy, and don't make me angry " The man known to some as Sabretooth warned.

"Listen man, I don't know who the hell you are and i really don't care!" Gohan said back, his voice sounding dangerous and fearless as he was. First he appeared to Kami knows where and then some kind of wild scruffy man threatens him.

He had it already " But nobody just comes over and threatens me and walks away so easily without a little punishment!"

"Then come and get me, brat" The feral Mutant scowled, attacking forward, his finger nails extending to sharp ones. Gohan merely sidestepped out of the way of the brute attack. Which involved no martial training at all. Sabertooth went into attack mode again, his claws a blur to normal people. But the demi-saiyan simply moved back. Dodging each and every one of the blows without even tiring to warm up. This 'fight' was completely one sided. However Sabretooth, being the arrogant mutant he was, didn't give up so easily.

* * *

><p>Equipped with a metallic helmet on his head, a bald man sitting on a specially made wheel chair, was literally scanning the world, detecting especial people with the help of his machine Cerebro. The old man had the special gift of Telepathy, granting him the ability to read the minds of others, though that was one of the many things he could do. He was Professor Charles Xavier , a mutant, though he really wanted to show that mutants and humans weren't so different from each over and that it was possible for peace.<p>

He had been tracking a few isolated cases of New appearing Mutants. Many were suddenly developing, and the mutant population was increasing with each passing day. His School for Special Gifted was made for the purpose of helping those youngsters that didn't have control over their gifts.

His eyes closed, when a well known mutant signature appeared, fighting a completely new and unknown figure.

"Well, this is a curious case" The telepath mutant said, almost to himself. But he was over heard.

"What or who is the case Chuck?" a man dressed in a black t-shirt, jeans and with a scowl on his face said, entering Cerebro. James Logan Howlett or Wolverine, was the best in what he did and what he did wasn't exactly nice.

"I've found a very particular power case, yet those very same powers are intriguing. They aren't like those of a single mutant, but i can't say they are those a normal person would develop" Charles explained " His mind is a very well protected one to, even i have trouble accessing it"

" A new mutant?" A dark- skin women with long hair dressed in a black outfit said. Ororo Monroe or Storm, may look friendly and she was. But one shouldn't cross her. Especially if you didn't want to be struck by one of her famous lighting bolts. 'Lightnings never impact twice in the same spot', was the common said. But of course, Storm would decide how many would impact, on which spot and how much pain would be inflicted.

"Hi Storm, and no, i don't think this particular boy is a mutant, but perhaps something more" Charles explained again. " And Sabertooth is attacking him and the boy seems to be holding his own without breaking anything close to sweat"

Logan was particularly surprised, but still clenched his teeth. Dispite the promising news about the new comer easily holding his own against a savage beast like Sabertooth, he was sick with the amount of times that he messed with Mutant affairs. He was pretty sure that his boss, Magneto would rather attempt to influence the new comer, not send a beast to attack him.

"Lets go, Storm" Logan ordered, walking out towards their flying aircraft known as the Blackbird, with the weather temptress Storm following not too far behind. Sabretooth needed to be put down once again. Perhaps put down for good and permanently.

* * *

><p>The wild mutant savaged a right claw attack, though Gohan easily, effortlessly back flipped a few feet, his feet connecting with Sabretooth's jaw, shooting pain that Sabretooth's healing factor had a hard time healing. The mutant flew up into the sky, his eyes closed in grimace. Gohan disappeared from view and appeared behind him, with both hands clutched together, delivering a simple yet descendant axe strike to the mutants midsection. Sabretooth closed his eyes once more in even more pain, before falling back to the ground, with the power of a small meteorite. The empty concrete shattered into small tiny pieces, with the mutant creating a large sized crater.<p>

Gohan floated back to the ground, walking cautiously in the direction of his fallen enemy. It was night time thankfully, he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention towards himself. He needed to be hidden as long as he could.

A sudden feeling made him squat on place, his body going down. A clawed-hand swiping right pass above him. Cutting some hair strings. Gohan moved in a blur, disappearing from beneath Sabretooth, to reappear some meters away. The mutants body was perfectly healthy, though he was angry and reeking in a putrid smell. How the wild man was still alive though, was another question for another time, though Gohan used less than 1% in those strikes he delivered. He felt like it was time to finish the 'so called fight'.

"Alright runt, you asked for it!" Sabretooth threaten, his body falling forward, now on hands and feet, like a true tiger. Or a Sabertooth-Tiger, better. He jumped with the speed of a cheetah, his claws fully outsheded, ready to cut the blasted child to ribbons,

Gohan raised his left eyebrow in un-amusement . He clutched his left fist by his side, waiting for the perfect time. The man had better good connections in Africa, because he had no clue to what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>Clocking the Blackbird with a special invisibility button, both X-men moved through the narrow alleys, with Storm floating and Wolverine running, three sharp metal claws coming out between his knuckles, right to where Professor had found the new comer, be it mutant or not. Both stopped when they suddenly saw how a single figure simply moved sideways towards his right , out of the savage mutants way and with a booming noise, Logan saw his 'brother' flying out of the stratosphere, out of their sight and out of the estate. Most likely out of the country, but he wouldn't hope so much.<p>

Though it was night, both mutants could see the teenager's black hair in locks, flowing down to his waist. A white paddler was covering his shoulders, and he was dressed in a orange outfit, with a blue one underneath. It reminded Logan of an old martial arts school he had trained in once before.

As if he had felt their presence, the boy spun round sharply in a blur, changing into a fighting stance. His black eyes showing both a unbelievable amount of power and determination. Logan knew that look. The boy had saw bloodshed before in his life.

"Who are you? Gohan asked, demanding. Logan's adamantium claws retracted back into his arms, before raising his hands into the air. So did Storm. Both knew that fighting this young man would be nothing but utterly suicide on their parts.

"We are not here to hurt you, Bub" Logan spoke loud and clear. Gohan's eyebrows rose by the all of a sudden nickname " We only want to talk to you"

Gohan left his fighting stance, but his mind was still racking with possibilities. These two at least didn't threaten him. Yet, that didn't mean he had to (and he wouldn't) put his guard down. Since both Cell and Bojack, the hybrid knew, never to give your opponent the advantage. His black eyes remained still on his either new friends or foes. The next movement would decide on which side they were on.

"What do you want from me?" The half Saiyan asked

"Young one, i know you are scarred, but you must not let your powers frighten you" Storm tried to persuade Gohan " The Xavier Institute can help you control them"

Gohan almost snorted at that. Xavier institute? Frightened of his powers? who the hell did they think he was, a weakling?

"What do you mean with 'frighten of my powers'? I have always controlled them since i was five" Gohan said, shocking the Mutants " The only thing i want to know is where am i"

"Professor can help you, kid. Just give him a chance and he'll give you the answers you are looking for" Logan said. In a way, it was a very blatant lie. He had also wanted answers about his forgotten past at times, yet Chuck had been not very clear about it.

Gohan relaxed, giving in. For the time being though. If there was any threat from the people in front, then he would not hesitate to blast anyone straight to the underworld. Too much he has already lost for being careless. His very own family was the best example. And the only example that he would accept.

* * *

><p>Far away from the United Sates of America, far away from any America, atop of Mount Everest, was a tall man. The normally calm weather of the high mountains, was a ranging cyclone of dark clouds, lightnings coming down with terrible power. And one man was the course of it.<p>

He was standing nearly seven feet tall, with broad muscles all over him, a work of eons of fights. His outfit wasn't exactly a conventional one. A red cape flowed down his back, A silver helmet framed his face, allowing his golden hair to flow down to his middle back. Yellow boots covered his feet up to knee-length, with blue pants covering the rest of his legs. His upper body had a sleeveless black outfit, framed with silver dots and red wristbands. On his right hand, stood with firm grip a short mallet, shaped into a hammer. A war hammer, precisely. In the back side of it, one could read the ancient inscription, framed on it by the All-father of Asgard. Otherwise known to all as Odin. The mystical meta Uru, was shining with electricity as it's master commanded it to do. The whirlwind tornado would appear to be the last place one could see a man standing peacefully, but yet there he was, his eyes closed in meditation.

The god of Thunder, The thunderer, Mjolnir's Master. All of them, happened to be the same person. Thor Odinson, Son of Odin Borson and Gaea, Prince of and future King of Asgard.

Odinson wasn't one to be bothered so easily. However for the past few minutes, his mystical, powerful weapon, Mjolnir had detected a new disturbance in the world that he had lived in for decades, like a second home. Some kind of power surge, easily comparing to any god. In fact the power outclassed most of the most powerful Asgardian warriors he called friends and brothers.

Whoever this new comer was, Thor had no single idea. if the Avenger knew something, was that so much power was need in form of an Allie. Midguard, as it was needed more Heroes, as the evil forces were continuously pushing the shadows over all of the Nine Realms. His hundreds of years worth of experience was telling him that, whoever had arrived, could change the world for the greater good. And needed to be on his or her good side. His inner warrior, however was telling him to test the comer. To make him stronger. To turn him into a force to be reckoned with.

The almighty Thunderer started to spin his hammer around, before taking of into the air, at sonic speeds. He would look into the new comer into more detail later. Now, he had some Wreaking Crew to wreak even more. He always enjoyed a good decent warm up and kicking their asses.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes from the first Chapter.<strong>_

_**Gohan defeated Cell when he was about 11 ( Not the official manga , but truth is i don't really care too much, so i'm following the anime for that small detail. So he is currently 17. I had chosen that age so he was old enough to be with... you'll know if you've read my profile page on it)**_

_**Gohan lived in the Lookout, since Chi-Chi died shortly after the Cell Games ( I think we all know why)**_

_**Gohan's hair is like, if not longer than before he went into the Hyperbolic Timer Chamber ( I liked him better with the long hair)**_

_**Goku can use the Kaio-ken all the way up to times 20, even while being Super Saiyan 2 ( He did in base form, so why not in SSJ 1 and 2? Or MSSJ 1 and MSSJ 2)**_

_**Sabretooth's assault wasn't what Magneto had planned, he just saw him in the area and thought him to be a mutant. He figured that his boss would take interest, currently however he doesn't, since Gohan isn't a mutant and Magneto doesn't have interest in Non-Mutants **_

_**Gohan is not as innocent or naive like when he was younger. Some of his Saiyan blood has already come to service. In my story Gohan acts more like a proper saiyan at times when ever he needs to prove to others that he is simply the best, similar to Vegeta .Training and living with Piccolo for 6 years made sure that he will think things twice before action.**_

_**Gohan and the other Z-fighters were allowed one more days in the Hyperbolic time Chamber ( Denda allowed them to do so, to prepare for any future threat. Gohan went in one day with Piccolo and his final day with Vegeta)**_

_**Other Marvel characters will appear soon ( Like the Avengers, since they are already formed in this story)**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now Gohan has arrived into the unknown Universe. Totally clueless in where he is. Stay tunned for next chapter to find out what he'll do when he meets the other three X-men. <em>**

**_I hope you've liked this first chapter._**


	2. Meetings

_**Meetings**_

_**Guest Review. I know that when Goku fought Pikkon dead, he used the Super Kaio-ken but it tiered him out after landing just one punch to the face. But my idea is that the MSSJ 1 and 2 forms are sort of like his base form, since he has more emotional control over the form and control of the energy output. So using the Kaio-ken is like doing so in base form but with a little extra strain but he's learned ho**__**w to overcome that in my story after some training. Some extreme training.**_

* * *

><p><em>'Can this Jet go any faster? I'd be there already if they told me where we're heading to' <em>Gohan thought impatiently to himself as he sat on one of the back seats in the blackbird. He looked through the windows of the jet. Sure the aircraft was quite fast, faster than some of the Capsule Corps ships, but it was way too slow for the Hybrids liking. Even with his weighted paddler he would have reach the destination long ago with out putting any tint of energy into his flight ability.

Wolverine was at the controls with Ororo at the cockpit of the jet, using her powers to manipulate any fogs or clouds out of their way, to prevent giving Logan vision problems while navigating the Blackbird. But she was constantly distracted by the though of the possible storm that might possibly form in their path. She was occasionally turning her head, checking how the young man was coping. He only seemed to be staring out of the Blackbird window, rather bored and thinking to himself. whoever he was, he was a bigger mystery than what Storm at first though him to be. She was a little afraid, seeing someone like him punch Sabertooth out of the country without even coming close to breaking a sweat was something that all should be afraid of. Unless you had gained his trust and was on his side. It looked like his trust would be need to be gained over time.

_'Ororo, Logan what's your current situation?'_The Mental call from Professor X reached into their minds.

'_We still have our limbs, if that is your concern Charles'_ Logan mentally replied, his 'sense of humor' coming out for a little. Storm just rolled her eyes as did the Professor from the Cerobro chamber in the Mansion.

'_Thanks for explaining Logan, but i was a little bit more concerned about the young guest' _Charles said

'_Not to confuse you Professor, but he doesn't look like a mutant' _Ororo spoke, still not too sure about him

'_Neither do i, and yet here i am, flying a jet through the night sky'_ _Logan joked once more. And again both Storm and Professor X rolled their eyes._

_'I mean, there is something particularly different about him Charles, also most like he's literally not from here. I find it a bit off'_ Storm explained her own theory. It was a sixth sense that she was gifted with naturally.

_'Hum. Whatever, let's just make sure that neither of us make him angry till we get to the mansion. Other wise we'll all be joining Victor in Africa, or worse' _ Logan offered, to which Storm imminently agreed-ed to as did the Professor. The mental link closed and the 2 mutants flew towards the mansion, along with a impatient Half Human/Saiyan boy. Logan looked over towards the control pad, he saw it when he had first entered the aircraft, but he had dismissed it like it was nothing serious. It said that the ship had too much weight. Sure it was since the child was aboard, but come on, he wasn't fat looking, in fact he looked just about the average built. Well average wouldn't be very accurate judging by the super hard looking muscles and abs that the young man appeared to have. some that even he shouldn't have at his age, but he would save the questions for later. once they had arrived at the mansion. Surely he only weighed about what 90 pounds?

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the Blackbird entered the secret X-hanger through a small waterfall, it landed with a small thud. Gohan, regaining some of his patience came outside, inspecting everything around him. The area was similar to Capsule Corps, though he wasn't much of a tech expert, he had a sight feeling that this was a more technological one.<p>

"Follow us" Storm said to him, walking besides Logan towards an elevator . Gohan followed along into the lift and after a few short minutes of going through a few lab corridors and the inside of an amazing house , the three people reached the Professors study. Inside was the wheel chaired Professor Xavier, accompanied by two other teenagers. A seventeen year old boy, who was about a head taller than Gohan. His eyes though caught Gohan's attention, they were covered by red sunglasses. That was something that Gohan considered odd. Less odd then what his life had thrown at him in the past. The fact was that they were inside a mansion at night and he was wearing sunglasses, without sunlight. He put the thoughts aside as he looked over to the teenage girl next to him. She was about the the same age as Gohan, she had long fiery red hair that flowed down to her back similar to Gohan's own hair. She had emerald eyes that appeared to sparkle with kindness and friendship.

"Hello there young one" Charles welcomed, pulling his electronic wheelchair closer " My name is professor Charles Xavier. I'm the headmaster of this institute for Special gifted people" The professor extended his hand.

"The name's Gohan" The half Saiyan replied, extending his own hand, shaking it with the headmaster.

"Son Gohan" The old man emitted leveled mind an peace, something that Gohan felt was best to trust.

"I guess introductions are required" Charles said, before he waved to the other mutants

Everybody, why don't you introduce yourself's to Gohan?"

"My name's Scott Summers, or Cyclops for better" the boy asked, shaking hands with Gohan, with a friendly smile. The demi-saiyan smiled back

"I'm Jean Grey and well I don't have a secret name like shades here" The other teenager said, her last comment towards Scott, who blushed so much that his skin had turned as red as his eyes. Everybody there chuckled by the little display.

"My name is Ororo Monroe, or otherwise Storm" The white haired women who had brought him over said, smiling friendly.

"The name's Logan, or Wolverine. I'm the best at what i do..." He rose his right hand, from between his knuckles 3 sharp metallic claws came out

"...And what i do, isn't really nice" Gohan smirked to himself. The man, Wolverine didn't seem like one to be trusted with, but yet it indicated that he could trust him. He looked like a rather decent warm up, though he would keep on guard of those claws, they didn't look like the usual claws that Gohan came across before in his life. He reminded him of Piccolo: a hard exterior that didn't want to be invaded, and yet at the same time, a great heart that wouldn't stop beating, even if it meant saving his friends and family. Sometimes life was very ironic in trusting issues.

"Well, as you know my name is Son Gohan, no other name" The Half Sayian said, trying to make a small joke.

"Well then Gohan, we've heard that you've recently taken care of a few loosened ties for us, so to speak." Professor said, bringing the attention of both Scott and jean

"Yea, who was the crazy cave man by the way?" Gohan asked, like it wasn't even much of a problem. Logan let out a chuckle to himself.'Crazy Cave man', well that was a new one

"He's a man, who goes by the name of Sabretooth" Charles explained, causing a few shivers to go down the very first two students he had. Both Scott and Jean had met the savage mutant on a regular basis before, and each and every time ended up with them getting a utter ass kicking. Against them, which was obvious.

"His mutation grants him the gift to heal any injury he suffers in a small amount of time" Though Gohan didn't know what 'Mutation' was, it explained to Gohan how the Wild Man even withstood him using less than 1%. But Mutants was a topic that he had never even discussed before.

"Mutation, what do you mean?" Gohan then asked, hoping to get a reasonable answer.

"Sabretooth is a mutant, which means that he was born with a special Gene, that we call the X-gene, one that gifts him with abilities no other human could ever have" Charles began explaining about the X-Gene. The hybrid pondered all the facts into his mind. He had heard about people with special abilities, all of his friends in fact happen to be those people who had the special abilities . Although only one of them happened to be able to regenerate, since he was a alien. Sure they all could fly and release powerful destructive blasts, but to consider somebody such as Tien as a mutant, seemed to Gohan like an insult.

"So then Gohan, Ororo told me that you require some answers?" The professor asked, trying to change their conventional path elsewhere. The more he knew of Gohan, the better.

"Yes Professor, first off, where am I?" Gohan asked

"Your in Bayville, more precisely, The United States of America" Charles explained. Gohan only raised his eye brows in confusion and mid annoyance. Bayville?. America? Was the old man joking? He better not be

"A little bit more specific, Please. Like which planet am I on?" Gohan asked, still rubbing his temples

"Earth" Charles answered confused. Everybody else looked to each over in surprise.

Gohan rubbed his temples a little rougher, starting to feel a real headache come on. For the Half Human/ Saiyan person. None of what had just been said made any sense. He had lived on Earth for 17 years of his entire life. How was it even possible that things had suddenly changed. Why now? What Happened?

"Gohan you okay?" Jean asked with concern. Noticing the sudden change of appearance of the new student.

"Yeah, thanks i just... need to sit down for a few minutes" Gohan said, moving over to the nearby chair that was there . But his rear only lasted a mere second on the chair, as the weight from his paddler caused the seat to crumble to nothing.

Hey, you okay? Scott imminently asked, offering his hand to Gohan, to help him up. But the half Saiyan polity waved his offer off.

"I'm fine" Gohan said, back on his feet and dusting himself.

"I just forgot that i still had the paddler on" Gohan removed it, though he did so rather with some slow movements and placed it carefully down on the floor, preventing a crater if it dropped down to the floor. Logan's eyes recognized the heavy weight inside it. It was an old method of training. Once your body adapts to the weighted clothing and then you improved while wearing it, you'd later take the weights of and you would be even better than before.

"Weighted cloths?" Logan asked. After Gohan's nod he continued

"I've heard of them, but i never saw anyone actually using that training method in all my years of living"

"Well, maybe not because they are hard to use, especially when both ends weigh 5 million tonnes each" Gohan said, not taking notice about the sudden open wide eyes .

His eyes closed, his mouth opened wide, yawing quite loudly. Apparently moving from one Earth to another took the tool out of Goku's son. Mainly due to him powering up on Kami's lookout.

"Could we skip the questions for tomorrow please Professor? I really need to sort out a lot of things on my mind" Gohan asked. Not that he was bothered much about the questioning, but rather the questions he needed to tend to, ones he had for himself.

Of course Gohan. Putting pressure on anyone doesn't lead to anything good. Jean, would you care to show Gohan to one of the spare rooms here?" Charles said, looking up over to his telekinetic student

Sure thing professor" Jean replied, though her eyes remained on the mysterious new comer.

* * *

><p>Some minutes later, Jean entered the study again after showing the new Student, Gohan to his new room. The five X-men stood nearby the chimney fire, discussing the new Gohan topic.<p>

"Well he's a very particular case, that has to be admitted" The Professor spoke his theory. As nobody really complained against him, meant that the other's though likewise.

"Professor, do you actually believe that he was actually carrying 10 million tonnes on his own shoulders without the slightest bit of effort" Scott asked in disbelief

"It's just preposterous!"

"That would most likely explain why the Blackbird indicated we had an overweight. I thought it was just playing up" Logan added his own two cents.

"He may also come from a total new class of mutant, never found before. If evolution created us mutants, then it's possible that evolution decided to step even more forward. Of course it's just a theory, but i believe it's the most plausible, with the information at our disposal"

"Professor" Scott decided to put through his own possible solution

"What if we... you know keep an eye on him?" He finished, trying to make a point. Jean and a few others just looked scandalized to the eye injured mutant. Was he actually suggesting of spying on the teenager?

"Forget it one eye!" Logan scowled, taking everybody back

"We do that and we'll lose what little trust he has on us. Trust me when i say you do not want his own powers against you. Especially seeing him punch Sabertooth out of the COUNTRY without even thinking about warming up. He did so with very little effort. So imagine if he actually tried" They all gulped as they started imagining so.

Logan wasn't the one to suddenly protect kids, especially those he didn't know at all. But the fact that the boy easily blasted Sabretooth all the way to Africa while heading towards China, already placed the teen on his good side. Well, not completely yet , but it least it meant Wolverine wasn't going to very slowly kill him, if possible. Unless the Teen forced him to with a good reason.

"Why don't we go and rest for the night? Charles spoke, trying to easy up the tension

"Gohan is welcome to explain his story, at his own time, and of course he had a place in the mansion, like any other in the case he wish's to stay" Everybody agreed and left for their own respective rooms for the night.

* * *

><p>The teenager Gohan, could very well be considered a heavy sleeper and which he was. Almost every last Saiyan had that natural ability. But that of course, really only contoured when the Sayian was already asleep. Something the Hybrid wasn't.<p>

The half Saiyan was lying on the soft bed, racking his mind with a ton of theories. Many would think that they were ideas from a mad thinker. But Gohan was a Saiyan, well Half Saiyan. But like any other Saiyan that had some respect, would defile logic at least at one point of their lives.

His first theory, was that he had time traveled into the future. Again a very ridiculous theory, though he had seen Trunks doing it, with a machine known as the Time Machine. If people though that was illogical, then pretty much everything in life was to.

His second theory was that he had been abducted. That may sound totally crazy, but Gohan saw many aliens before and it sounded very possible and his own Uncle had abducted him when he tried to black mail his own brother to kill 100 humans. Though the other aliens he had known were more like conquerors or villains, always bumbling on about how powerful they were, only for them to end up with a major ass kicking and being sent to the after life. Plus Frieza never abducted him.

His third theory was... and his mind was placing the remaining eggs into the basket, was that he had moved into another dimension . If he had to be honest, that was the most acceptable one. He didn't have a time machine on the Lookout, and he hadn't met an alien ( other than Piccolo) for two years. The last ones were space pirates called Bojack and his Gang. And they weren't the ones to abduct other's but were more of the 'we'll conquer your planet' ones.

How many chances did anybody have of suddenly appearing into another dimension, which had it's own Earth? For a normal person, not even in three reincarnated lives. And if you were a Half Saiyan/Human? Well, then he should be lucky of even arriving on the Earth.

"_At least i didn't appear on some weird planet, where all the people are green and have shape-shifting capabilities, which they use against their purple enemies, because they are looking for control of the entire universe" _Gohan thought to himself, slightly amused If that was even possible, then he would eat his paddler.

* * *

><p>The next morning, a young half HumanSaiyan woke up, his very keen smell sense's, caught the watery scent of food. The smell of waffles and bacon's, along with butter on toast. A Saiyan's sensible nose was something to be afraid off. Especially if the said Saiyan was hungry.

The hybrid walked down to the dinner room, without his paddler. He found it best not to push the professor's patience by breaking more chairs. Even when Gohan could recreate them thanks to the Magical Materialization trick that Piccolo taught him, the demisaiyan wasn't the one to make the same mistake twice.

When Gohan entered, the five X-men were already there, peacefully chatting to one another

"Hi there Gohan, I take it you were comfortable" Professor said, acknowledging his presence , to which Gohan replied polity with a simple nod and smile. The others greeted him too, though Wolverine seemed cautious. Gohan wasn't surprised though . He'd already learnt that you can't just blindly trust anyone you have just met.

"Hey Gohan, had a nice sleep?" Jean asked him, once he sat next to her. She always saw the good in others, but perhaps she shouldn't do it with Gohan. Since he was already a good guy. Scott surveyed Gohan carefully, already with suspicions in his paranoid mind. Whoever got near Jean would make him do that.

"Yes i did" Gohan answered, carving for some food. He grabbed what he could get within hand reach, which meant everything. Luckily the other X-men had already eaten. So Gohan ate. And ate and ate. The others just looked surprised to see how he filled himself endlessly with food.

"Damm Bub, where do you pack all that?" Logan asked, after Gohan finished his breakfast. With nearly twenty plates on the table. One of the things that Piccolo taught him was how to eat more human, as he found it disgusting how Saiyans at with little manners.

The hybrid smiled, before releasing a sigh

"I know you all want to know who i am. So I'll try to explain. Just be patient. It's quite a long story" The mutants looked at each other, making nods that only they could see. Gohan's tone indicated that he was serious and that this kind of information could not leave the room.

After nearly an hour or two, Gohan finished explaining his life. From his baby life. Meeting Raditz and the other two Saiyans. Learning about his father's race. Travelling to Namek and meeting Dende and Friza's forces, as well as himself. The long fight that took place between the alive Z-fighters and the Space Tyrant. The very first Transformation, into the Legendary Super Saiyan by his enraged father. Back on Earth and meeting Trunks a year later. Having three years of training with both his Father and Mentor to prepare for the Android threat. Fighting Androids 20 and 19, along with his Father's own Heart Attack. Following up with the activation of Android's 18, 17 and 16. Spending a year's worth of training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with his Father and Gohan becoming a Super Saiyan for the time and later Mastering the transformation. Coming close to an end with the Cell games and finally the Bojack crisis. He finished off with telling them about yesterday's training session with Piccolo. He did't remeber however, how the hell he had been transported to this new world. It still made no sense to him

"Now that explains a lot" Logan growled as usual, though his interest was in full mode. A half human alien hybrid, that may have come from another dimension? He would really like to say it was plain crazy, but his metallic skull made him remember that nothing was what it looked like.

"Well, that's my life up to point so far" Gohan said with a simple shrug.

"And we appreciate the fact that you trusted us enough with Gohan" Charles said smiling

"Rest assure, only we will know of it" The other's smiled to him too, though Logan didn't. But he at least gave a growl that indicated he agreed too.

"Thanks" Gohan smiled back

"I was wondering if i could stay here. I know I''m not exactly a mutant, but's lets face it. I don't actually have a way home right?"

"Of course Gohan. Any gifts are welcome in the Institute" Xavier said. In fact having someone like Gohan was a great benefit. His fighting knowledge and abilities could come in handy for training future mutants to come.

"Why don't you show us what you can do?" Jean asked, getting rather curious. After hearing Gohan's risky adventures, she was a bit intrigued in finding out what he was fully capable off. Energy beams, power ups, Transformations, all that he had said sounded cool.

Logan smirked evilly in front of the others, but inside he was a little worried. The teen might have survived terrible battles, but he would not survive Weapon X. Or at least, Logan hoped so and what had just been said was a lie. As he was pretty sure that he wouldn't survive planet's exploding, even with his Adamantium skeleton.

"Alright then. You may want to go all out on me, other wise it won't be a warm up" Gohan accepted, cracking his knuckles, ready for a fight. The other X-men looked at each over rather nervously by Gohan's challenging tone.

* * *

><p>"So was my performance off your liking?" Gohan asked, coming out of the danger room, with an obvious mocking tone, along with a smirk. Sure he had sweated a little, but nothing more. He could do far, far more dangerous things other than dodging laser's or acids with his eye's literary shut. Dodging Vegeta's fists or Piccolos attacks, now that was something more dangerous.<p>

The other members of the X-men looked gobsmacked to him, totally speechless. Wolverine especially. He had created the Danger Room program, specifically to stop anyone from beating it. Even himself, whom knew what was to be expected, hadn't passed it a single time at full power. And now a seventeen year old, half human, half alien from another dimension kicked his ass out of the record, by beating the Danger Room, at full power, with out even using more or less than 1%. Wolverine felt embarrassed and at the same time proud. The father of the teen, must be certainly proud. Gohan was a force that no one wanted to cross, in his good or bad days.

"You mind if I go train outside? Not that this place doesn't work, but I tend to break stuff, and I really don't want to rebuild this room from ground zero" After the Professor's nod, Gohan left the mansion and for outside at blurring speeds

"Well that was, interesting Scott said, smirking at Logan, who saw the action

"What's that supposed to mean" Logan growled

"Nothing, nothing" Scott replied, his hands raising defensively

"It's just that, you put so much effort into making the Danger Room, only for a 17 year old kid to screw you up!"

"Then why don't you go and do it at the same level he did? Or are you too afraid of him beating you two with simple ease?" Logan said with a smirk. Scott remained silent, not wanting to push the subject or he would have to train with an angry Logan. Not that would most likely be suicide.

"I need to see what this kid can do with my very own eyes Logan said, walking out, hands in pockets.

Wolverine had his arms folded, as he looked up to Gohan, training in mid-air. The half Saiyan no longer had his upper purple Gi on, revealing his chiseled, scarred and worked out upper body. However, he still had his paddler on. His arms and legs were a simple blur, that attacked the 'enemy' in front of him. Flying from one place to another, the hybrid was sort of like teleporting, landing a powerful straight fist in one place, reappearing into another place, firing a spinning kick. Logan looked amazed to the display. If this kid was good with the weight on, then everybody was screwed, especially if he was to transform.

Storm came over to his side, looking at Gohan too. Her own eyes remained on his a little far too much.

"So what do you think of him?" Ororo asked, eyeing Logan

"The kid has fought before, and none will stop him fighting again. I don't think there's anything we can do to stop him, if his eyes are fixed on something and if he transforms. Yet it doesn't mean that i won't try it on the next training session Logan commented, his metal claw popping up

"Same old Logan" Storm sighed, but still smiled at him

"What's Chuck doing about him?" Former Weapon X asked. It took a few seconds before Storm could respond.

He's already creating a background, so the teen can assist in school with the others" Ororo answered. Logan growled to himself. That kid and School didn't sound like a good combination. Or a safe one.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to talk to me Professor?" Gohan asked, entering Charles' Study, a few hours later of training outside. His well constructed body by years of training and death battles was at full display. Along with the built up sweat that negated the reason to put the upper Gi back on. Jean looked away, blushing a bit. Scott looked a bit envious. He had his own muscles, but Gohan was about a year young and yet had better muscles. Logan just stood there and stoic<p>

"Yes Gohan " Professor said, surprised by Gohan's appearance, but remained focused and said nothing

"As any other student of the Institute, you will have a basic education in the Bayville High School. It's important that a great body..."

"Has a great mind" Gohan finished. Surprising the Professor an everybody

"My martial arts teacher Piccolo used to tell me the same thing. He taught me how to meditate and to keep my mind protected from mental attacks"

"Well, that saved a lot of time" Logan spoke

"And Gohan. You are not allowed to use any of your powers while on the School Grounds. We need to keep the fact that Mutants are here, a complete secret" Charles added. Gohan just arched his eyebrows

"Why. I'm not afraid of what people may say" Gohan said

"The truth is Gohan, many people believe that mutants are abominations, with no kind of emotions" Jean talked now, forgetting her own blush

"That's why we remain hidden in plain sight. People aren't ready to accept the fact that some people are different to others" Gohan thought that conclusion in his mind. Jean had a point there. He remembered that many people in his own world thought of Cell as a monster for what he had done. But at the same time, people hailed heroes, like that Mister Satan guy, no matter how many weird abilities they had. People from this Earth was surely the same.

Of course, beeing screamed at that he was cool and super, wasn't exactly what Gohan wanted for a life

"I understand Professor. But i Kind of have a small problem there. I've never been to school before, so i don't really know where to start"

"Seriously? Never?" Scott asked

"My mother used to make me study at home, but i don't know what level I might be" Gohan explained, shrugging

"That's no problem Gohan. You can have a few tests and we'll see where you are" Charles advised and Gohan nodded.

The hybrid was dismissed, going back to his training at the yard. As he practiced a few techniques. He knew then that this world wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes from this Chapter<strong>

**I have gotten permission once again in case any of you were wondering and I promise you all that it is the last time. From the next chapter onward's. I'll make it original. I welcome idea's for future chapters in order for me to keep this going. I have already planned ahead and have gotten a new set of ideas.**

**Gohan long ago learned the Magic Materialization Technique, thanks to Piccolo. Whom also made the very first lesson about how to eat better, more like a human normally does. As Piccolo constantly got sick while watching a Saiyan Eat.**

**Gohan was a little like a Saiyan at first, but getting to know them and understand has restored more of his Human side, as it will do later in the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter and the changes I've added . Stay turned for the next update, which may take a while , as I've got to update my Spider- in Bayville story and begin working on the first Chapter for a brand new Spider-man story that e and someone else are going to be doing. Please leave a review for this and follow as well as favorite. I really do love and appreciate the reviews that all of you guys give.<strong>

**May i also point out that I've most likely made some grammar errors near the end, as I've been working on this past Eleven in the after noon. I do spend hours on these chapter.**


	3. First days and the Blue Elf

**_First days and The Blue Elf_**

**_Sorry for the unnecessary delay, but I've got life, school and other fictions to worry about, so i hope this won't affect you too much.  
><span>_**

**_A quick note before you read. I got a guest review about Gohan's full power, and I'd like to say that you're partly right. Gohan's base form at full power is about 33.333% of his maximum power, while Super Saiyan 1 is about 66.666%, and Super Saiyan 2 is of course 100% , well 99.999%, but I'll round it up. In the story, those numbers will get divided, or shorter as Gohan gets more powerful and ascends to further levels._**

* * *

><p>Gohan had remained at the institute for the next few days, allowing him to learn more about his new allies. Storm, or Ororo her name was, had the ability to control the weather at will. It was something that the half sayian believes to be an useful power, especially for gaining an advantage over your opponent. If you could control the weather elements on the battlefield, then the battle was already half won (especially with a certain Saiyan hybrid on the team that could destroy the entire planet with ease) Logan, or Wolverine, was the best at what does, according to him. His ability, was a super accelerated healing factor like the caveman's, that could heal him from any wound in a matter of seconds. His claws were made from a metal that Gohan had not heard of before. Adamantium. To the hybrids surprise, and annoyance, the super dense and seemly indestructible metal also covered his entire skeleton. Something that Gohan learned the hard way, one punch to the skull had made Gohan's knuckle's shake, while at less than 1% as usual. He made a mental note after seeing Logan's smug face to put some energy into his punches against him. Then there was Jean's. She had the power both telepathy and telekinesis. Apparently the Professor was the strongest telepath on the entire planet, though he was certain that he would not be able to break through Gohan's mental barriers any day,. Though Gohan may not have any form of telepathy, Piccolo didn't train a fool. Not just new techniques, Piccolo had taught the hybrid how to meditate, on how to calm his mind, be ready for any battle. Physical, mental or astral. Then there was Scott, who Gohan got on the least out of the group. He had optic blasts, energy beams that came out of his eyes. They were like Gohan's, but only without ki, a lot weaker than his, and the fact that Scott can't control them, due to some eye injury he had suffered as a child. Gohan had considered giving Scott a sensu bean, but two problems with that. One being the obvoius one, he didn't have any, and he couldn't use the Magic Materialization technique to make one. Another problem was that it wouldn't work anyway. if it didn't work on Goku's heart attack, then it most likely wouldn't work on Scott , who had his eye injury for years.<p>

For now though, Gohan had to face his current situation. Completing a day at school for the first time in his entire life. Without blowing anything up, without breaking things by his strength. It was a good thing he had learned how to suppress his strength immensely. Otherwise everyone would have to panic. He was tempted to do the day as a Super Sayian, since he was more than aware of the fact that he could easily hold the transformation for the day. Heck he could hold it for about a year at max (properly exaggerating). Though he knew that if he were to hold it, then he would be slowly using up some of his ki, which he required very little to hold the form, and to transform into it. The hybrid needed to be ready for any enemy who would attack him from any point, so he couldn't afford to waste his energy like that. Though many could argue that in the mastered forms, the said hybrid would hardly be using any energy at all in holding the transformation with minimal strain and to transform. It was better safe than sorry. Though he felt as he could do it when he got back, he just felt like there need to be more time to pass by until he showed his new friends what he was capable he's only been on the new earth for about a couple of days. And it wasn't like there was a need to transform. He didn't need the others to start having second thoughts about him already.

He stepped forwards, right into the Bayville high school entrance. He glanced round the area to find that most of the teenagers were more or less his own height, and were just hanging around, chatting happily with their own friends, Some of the girls though, eyed the new student with a predatory smirk. the half sayian's clothing hadn't been the best choice if he were to admit. He wore simple red jeans and a sleeveless dark blue shirt, that showed off some of his muscles which he had gotten from years and years of fighting threats, that no human would survive from. Part from his own human friends back at his own world of course. His own 'hot' look was magnified by his rather long hair. Oh and it didn't help that he was wearing a short sleeve leather jacket.

All the stares that he was receiving made Gohan want to blast them all, to remove the uncomfortable attention ( thanks to the Saiyan part of his DNA. As well as his own human blood). He knew however that he would end up attracting more attention to him self and the in hiding mutants, which wouldn't end well for them. He did feel rather nervous though, as he had no single idea on what he was doing. In a battle, that would be a massive disadvantage. Something that Gohan could never allow to happen in a battlefield. Not after Cell. Not knowing that Cell was able to blow himself up and come back stronger, was what reminded Gohan, painfully of that fact.

He was told that he was supposed to go to the headmaster's office, where he was to receive his timetable. Though as he walked by, his keen and higher hearing couldn't help but listen in as people around him, made a few comments. Some were based on him, mainly how long his hair was and his muscles, though those types of comments were made by single looking girls. There were actually a few other's who were just either glaring at him with jealousy. Other's were gobsmacked by his appearance ( though at that rate, they would literally be gobsmacked). Another group of girls were just drooling over him, which he found rather irritating. First few seconds and already people were staring at him!. For god's sake people really needed to mind their own business, other wise, Gohan would have to show them. The _hard_ way... which would no doubt be fun for the young half saiyan. Other's would consider it. A slaughter.

His ears, being able to listen in much better than any normal human, fortunately caught on some of the conversations. Some of them were on about him, rather annoyingly. Each girl giggled and stared at him as he walked past. They mainly stared at what they proper were considering ' The Big Guns'. His muscles. Which he worked to get as well. Some other few saying's were commenting on how long and unreal his hair well as how it practically defines gravity. If they were crazed about his hair so far, then they would be in for a surprise when or if he were to turn Super Saiyan 1 or perhaps 2...nah. he'd properly wouldn't even bother in front of them, or at all.

Other rather curious sayings were how Principle Darkholme always gave everyone the creeps. If a women could do that, which one surely couldn't do ( Unless you've met Gohan's own mother), then you don't know Gohan. Or at least when he was Super Saiyan 2 before he mastered it. It was a good thing that Piccolo had been around Vegeta for a while. Otherwise he might not have tolerated Gohan when he waspracticing the transformation

According to the Professor, his background was that he lived in Japan with his parents, named Goku and Chichi ( much to Gohan's hesitation) in a small house near a forest. He was home schooled by his m,other to high advance college levels of study. His father was a wrestler while his mother stayed at the house. They were killed when there was a raid at the local village where they were all out , leaving Gohan as the last member of his family. Thanks to a few close friends of his parents, he was transferred over to America, Bayville for a fresh new start. The only problem Gohan had with that was, who the hell would be gullible enough to actually believe any of that?. But as long as he didn't do anything unnatural by certain standards, then what could go wrong?

Well, there is the chance of a student ending up with a massive hole in his chest, or a missing arm or leg or whatever. Then there's the possibility of people having shattered bones and limbs. Also there's a small chance that a part of the high getting destroyed completely, if not the whole of it. Of course that would only happen if Gohan didn't have excellent and experienced Ki control, as well as strength suppressing, which does get challenging as the said hybrid gets stronger.

* * *

><p>Principle Darkholme, or Mystique as she preferred to go by, was a mutant that shouldn't be crossed in either her disguise human form, or her true, blue mutant at his seat behind a desk in her office, she pushed her fake glasses up her nose further, while shifting them, rubbing her nose, easing her tension a little There were times that those with enhanced stamina could be worn out by hard continuous work. And by lord, she works! Just for the last past year or so, she under order's had been in secret collecting, precious information about new students, more so on the new mutant students . The more data she could collect on the Mutants, such as their unique powers and such, the better she would look into her boss's eyes. The master of Magnetism. Known as Magneto.<p>

His intention for mutant world domination was something that the shape shiftier, would never admit out loud, not only possible, but the best ideal place for the superior species. There were those in the world who would blindly follow him ( herself as well).Her having blue skin made the normal people see her as a freak, like she was some kind of monster. mankind sadly however, will never realize that their own stupidity, naive and one-point view on everything would result in their own ultimate downfall, ironically by the so called freaks of nature. Thanks to their said one point view and naive sense, they had just created the worst thing ever for them self's.

She stopped her pounding as she watch a new boy enter her office. Oh jolly good, a new student, _how good for her._She eyed him for what he was worth, not knowing that there was more to the new kid, than she would ever believe. He looked more or less 18 years old, He was surprisingly tall for his own age and had impressive muscles, for someone of his age. he would no doubt be a useful asset in Magneto's plan.

"Mr Gohan. Have a seat" She said, making it like a direct order. The hybrid, reluctantly obeyed her order, not wanting to cause any bit of trouble. Though if it were, Gohan had a small feeling that he would no doubt be amused if any trouble was to occur. But Professor had told him to stay out of trouble, and he would listen and take it by heart. Well, not completely, but he promised to not show any of his abilities in public, that includes his transformations and immense strength and speed. But that didn't mean that he couldn't show, a _little_ bit of strength at least.

"it would appear that your records are in order. Here it says that you were home schooled until the arrival of the army that invaded the nearby village, where you and your parents were. I am going to take this leap of faith and trust that those same mistakes won't be made here. Will they mister Gohan?" She narrowed her eyes behind her glasses lenses as she kept her sight on him. His eyes showed her that he had truly seen bloodshed before in his life. So at least that part of his back story was true. She knew that Charles Xavier tended to, over do his students back story. The question remained though, if Gohan was either a mere human, or a mutant.

"Well, I'll try not to. Miss Darkholme" Gohan said, the edge of his lips showing a small smirk. So she was worried about him making a mistake like, make an invasion happen or something? Even though he knew that his story was just a fake, he still felt that she was accusing him of the fake invasion. He knew that he was powerful, and a deadly being in the known universe, as well as a cold fighter to his enemies. His eyes shone a fraction of his power, as he kept eye contact. Showing off a little bit wouldn't hurt the professor or the others right? Plus, he did feel slightly irritated that she basically insulted him. Though he didn't show it. He was also a little curious about her. He had sensed her energy and it was quite similar to the others and the 'cave man'. Is she a mutant to? The hybrid had a few suspicions, especially since her energy was higher than a normal average human , though not a a threat to him, it was odd. But he wondered if the Professor already knew about it. He made a mental note to ask him when he gets the chance to do so.

"Good" The said disguised Mystique said, raising herself of her seat, her eyes still surveying the half sayian.

"I want you to listen young man. My eyes will always be watching you. Charles Xavier may have certain ways of helping you out. But even his options are extremely limited when I am in the picture. Make certain note of this that I don't believe in the whole ' Second Chance' Policy, as i do not have one. Am i understood Gohan?" She asked, her gaze never averting it self.

"Well, don't see how you can't be. because I surely do madam" Gohan answered, a little cheekily as he gave a small head bow. He was hoping that he was giving her a false sense of security for the time being. It was one of the well known idea's in a fight. Give them a false chance of winning, so eventually they would get over confident and drop their guard, then strike the killing blow.

"Well then. You are dismissed. Remember, I've got my eye on you mister, so don't get arrogant now since your from Xaiver's and that I won't always be with in your vicinity. I have eyes and ears everywhere here, so watch your self." Darkholme warned, turning her self to look through the window. Gohan got up and left the office without any hesitation. Though he was wondering if she even heard him leave, not that he cared much if she did or not.

Mystique looked through her window as she glanced her sight on another student. A clear mutant student. A not too cute ( an understatement) and unbelievably smelly mutant was currently leaping around the car park, catching any flies that flew by with his slimy green tongue. Some good use would come through for her at least. Being able to to send Tolansky would at the least send some positive details about her. As long as he proved himself to be useful. Surely he couldn't be that useless right? A prehensile tongue and agility was better than nothing. Though it could be useful, she supposed.

* * *

><p>In less than a day, Gohan had already deduced that Lunch time, was one of his favorite times of his new day schedule. Along with training and resting. Though he'd be lying if he were to say that his food served was satisfying. Though he had learned table manners a while ago. He hadn't been able to slow down his metabolism. Reduce the amount of food he eats. So his lunch that was served on a tray in front of him, wouldn't even come close to filling his stomach up. He already missed his own world. Mainly the food that Mr Popo cooked up during his and Piccolo's training. <em>Man, that was delicious.<em>

"Darn. This food isn't going to be enough for my stomach" Gohan complained as he sunk down on his seat. Across the table where he sat, Scott and Jean couldn't help but be both cautious and rather amused by how he struggles with normal food supplies that he got given.

"Well, hate to break it to you Gohan. But you'll have to get used to it" The red haired hid her smirk as she looked towards her best Scott. The optical mutant had his own smirk towards the demi-saiyan. Even though Gohan had not directly looked at them, he could already notice them, and it got on his nerves. However before he got the chance to speak his own opinion on them, he picked up some little extra giggling. That was a new little development that constantly bugged the hybrid whenever it occurred. Which funny enough, happened nearly all the time. Despite doing his best to ignore them, he did slip out a few growls, which only, oddly enough made them more intrigued. Rather preposterous in some cases.

'Those growls could have made Vegeta back off. I've even managed to be successful a number of times. How can these weaklings possibly not learn to do so? Then again Bulma actually manages to put up and chomp back at Vegeta. In her defense, she's been friends with Dad for years and been on all of his early adventures. So she's an exception. These girls though, god their unbelievable for crying out loud! Well, if they think that me in my current and normal form is a sight to take in. Imagine their faces when, or rather _if_ i went Super Saiyan. Which, if you were to ask, is not going to happen' Gohan thought to himself, again keeping his mental defense up. Despite Jean, saying that she wouldn't ever intrude into Gohan's mind without permission, the young hybrid, wanted to be completely sure.

With an rising urge to complain about his situation with the attention, the hybrid started to open his mouth to speak, he then practically _felt _ somebody behind him, not by his own sensing. Just a average normal human. Turning his head somewhat, and his eyes a few seconds after. He saw a grinning male teenager, just about Gohan's age, 5"11 height, with blond hair and green eyes. Wearing a letterman jacket, along with a white t-shirt and jeans, that was held up by a dark brown belt.

Duncan Matthews. The head of the football team, and just a regular jock. Not really worth the half saiyan's time, but still Gohan had turned around anyway. he was already in a slight mood because of his food, so this brainless jock better be careful. Other wise, he would be in for hell no joke.

"There a problem Dunc?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. Only to have Duncan repeat the same action and rise an eyebrow.

"So this is what's been the center of attention all day? Just some newbie?"He asked rhetorically, not leaving room for an answer. because Gohan didn't need an answer anyway.

"And that's important to you since when?" Gohan asked back, getting irritated by the second. Being near this imbecile was bad enough anyway. he saw at the corner of his eye that Scott had tensed up, just as Duncan came near them. Showing that they both agreed with something.

"Since always. I think that you could consider me the welcoming committee" He stated smugly, while flexing his arms, showing off badly while a few people gathered round. The hybrid stood their unimpressed by his actions. The Ginyu force were properly more entertaining right at that moment for Gohan, which was saying something considering those jokers.

"Sorry, but if that's your way of of welcoming new people here. Then i'm not impressed at all" Gohan stated, narrowing his stare. His expression forming into a frown. He watched as Duncan smirk while more people gathered round. He read each people's impression, and they all read the same thing. 'You should run now. Your in for some shit' was pretty much the text on their faces. But Gohan made no move, he just stood there stoic and impatient.

"Well, if that's the case then tough guy. How 'bout i show the alternative way of making people feel welcome?" Duncan then said, pumping his fist into his hand. This time however, Gohan smirked a little, taking the jock back, who took a moment to regain his composure.

"And what would that be then?" He asked, unfolding his arms and dropping them to his side, his smirk never dropping, in fact it got a little cocky and bigger, like Vegeta's.

"I could have a 'word' with you" Duncan suggested, looking like he was wanting to have a 'word' with the hybrid.

"Well then jocky, why not come over here and we'll both have a nice chat then?" Gohan offered casually, smirking more if possible. Duncan frowned, but still smirked, again as he made his way to Gohan. Crackling his knuckles while doing so.

'Let's just see how much he likes to be humiliated' Gohan wondered privately. As soon as the brainless jock got close he lunched at the hybrid. Dropping his smirk on the outside, Gohan merely sidestepped and deliberately stuck out his foot, while appearing to find interest in nothing in particular. Unfortunately for Duncan, he registered what the hybrid had done far too late , and ended up tripping over the extended foot, and fell, face first onto the floor, earning snickers and giggles from the gathered crowd.

"Something happen? Oh hey Dunc. You going to keep kissing the floor? Or are we going to talk" Gohan's smirk returned as the embarrassed Duncan, as he lifted himself off the floor. A glare who planted on his face at the sight of his 'victim' smirking, and the sound of the nearby people snickering. People who could see his back could easily tell there was a vain poking through his forehead. Not to mention he had a red sore nose.

"Right that's it punk! Lets see what your made of!" Duncan, going over the top, snarled as he attempted to tackle the slightly smaller annoyance, only to be sidestepped again like the last time. But instead of tripping him up again casually, he instead grabbed the back of his shirt, and yanked hard enough to force him to the ground, sliding on his ass for a few seconds. The crowd nearby just gave up hopes off holding it in and began laughing, as the Jock got back onto his feet, now with more veins poking his forehead. His face went bright red from his embarrassment and anger, as he was being swept around like a piece of trash, and the newbie, was doing so without any effort. Hell he looked like he hadn't warmed up at all!

If Duncan was embarrassed enough, then what Gohan just did, was just _really_ embarrassing, and made a massive dent in his pride. Without word, he charged at the still smirking hybrid, who stepped out of the way with simple ease and grabbed his left arm just as Duncan got close enough.

"Hey get off!" Duncan shouted, much to the crowds amusement. Gohan's smirk went full Vegeta mode, as he began twisting the arm, sending shocks of pain through Duncans nerves. he bit his tongue so hard, that it threatened to split in two.

"Give up yet?" Gohan asked, the now knelling Duncan, as he made vague attempts to get Gohan to release his strong ( As high as a normal human could ever get their strength to) grip.

"Screw...you!" He spat, both verbally, and literally. A small drip of saliva by the corner of his lips.

"Wrong answer" Gohan replied, as he applied more force on his grip, threatening to crush the bones."What's the magic word Duncy? Come on just say it" He felt like he was tormenting Cell all over again, this time with a much, weaker and pathetic 'victim' at his display. Not to mention, it wasn't all instinct like how he was as a Super Saiyan 2 back then. This time, it was merely to humiliate him. To give him a similar embarrassment, that his Father gave the Space Tyrant Freiza many years ago. But less painful and tiring of course.

"Fi...fine then. Please! I give., just...let go. Your going to break my arm man!" Duncan begged, shakily. Feeling pity for him, Gohan let go. His smirk never leaving his face. The crowd had all by now, taken out their phones and video the entire scene. Completing the half saiyans objective. Get the arrogant jock's own pride. Shot and shattered. He was aware that it was a bold move, but his tolerance of Duncan, had shrink-ed each passing second since he arrived. He could barely tolerate people like him from his own experience. Like that stupid idiotic buffoon Hercule, who 'Apparently' beat Cell years agp.

* * *

><p>Hours later, since the incident with the now humiliated Duncan, and Gohan had exited the high shortly after the bell. After making a quick check to make sure that nobody was looking at his direction, he began rising into the air, taking caution for anyone that could turn and spot him. Once certain that the coast was clear, he began flying over to the mansion. Trusting that no one had managed to notice him, flying back to the mansion was an easy task. Even though he had passed the day successfully without blowing anything up, or injuring someone badly or anything, there was something that Gohan was a little curious about. And it wasn't about the head's energy signature.<p>

It was school. At first Gohan thought that it would have been rather challenging than it had been. With every book that he read, with ever piece of information that he had been told about, and everything else that normally happens, seemed to sink in pretty easily. One thing he knew about sayians ( himself included, being half of one), was that their minds could process information faster than any normal human, which came in particular use in combat. Being involved in various combat situations allowed Gohan to handle any sort of new information being pored in. But then, it could be due to Gohan being forced to study back at his own world. When ever the world was at peace, his strict mother, Chi-chi made him either concentrate on the studying and not try to fight, or miss his dinner. And NO sayian could bear to not have his dinner. So it was almost blackmail. But that was for another day.

Spotting the Xaiver Institute across the distance in the air, Gohan started descending towards the front doors, whilst lowering his power. The moment he entered through the doors, he went to his room in a blur. Instantly appearing in his room, he put his bag away and changed into his more, comfortable clothing. his Piccolo styled set. Since he arrived, he decided to wear his usual training outfit from back home, as something that would remind him off where he was from,as well as his very first mentor and father figure. Not to mention that the heavy weighted paddler never left his shoulder. Which was an important item, or piece of uniform in Gohan's training.

Feeling satisfied, the hybrid began walking down the stairs, to nowhere in particular, Maybe to the Danger Room. Though it was a little amusing, it wasn't what Gohan could really use, or consider 'training' . not that he meant to be offensive or anything. It was impressive tech, but the gravity room by Bulma had been more practical. Plus if the Danger Room could create simulations of any possible scenario, then what Gohan would have in mind, wouldn't properly be optional, or possibly the same. Thinking about the gravity room, he already was starting to wish that he had one of the capsules with him. He forgot to pick one up last time he visited Bulma, which was nearly a year ago. So maybe, either training on his own outside, or asking the Professor to set up a special program in the Danger Room were Gohan's training options.

'Or, as an extra. Showing Logan who's boss. Making sure he doesn't get it over his literally thick metal head, since he managed to make me shake my knuckles slightly, while using less than 1% against him, just for his own safety. Properly should have told him that, before he went of to get drunk. If that's even possible for him because of his own healing factor, that the cave man has to'

He reached the back of the mansion and ascended up into the air immediately. Deciding that he would just go over some fighting techniques for a while before he'd attempt anything else. He threw a flurry of punches, kicks, hooks and all at a invisible target in front of him. His movements became a blur to those who didn't process near fighting level and power, as well as skill to keep up with his insane speed as he trained continuously. He was feeling lucky that he got the time to himself. Storm and the Professor were out off the mansion, something about welcoming a new mutant. Jean and Scott were out, still at school for some football game that was going on.

Speaking of Jean Grey. The red haired telepath had been far less than impressed after Gohan had humiliated Duncan. She was only thankful that Duncan hadn't been too seriously injured on his arm, and that Gohan hadn't acted out of the part of normal. Otherwise she had practically threatened to make him think he was a pig for life. He had a little amusement as he called her bluff without needing to think about it. He knew fully well that she wouldn't have much of a chance of attacking her mind even if she was trying her hardest. So a petty threat like that didn't mean a dim to the half saiyan. Scott meanwhile had given him a glare because of it, not that the hybrid was affected. Vegeta's was several times worse and it didn't affect him much now. But the optical mutant had thanked him for teaching the mindless jock a lesson.

* * *

><p>Few hours of training later, the hybrid had by now removed his top purple gi, and his upper body was drenched in sweat. Yet he still continued his blurs of attacks. Every now and then he would fire a ki attack, but he'd only set them to non-explosive or up into the atmosphere for more powerful ones. A little while passed by, and Gohan took it up a notch. He crossed his forearms across his chest and started gathering a little energy. A faded image of him self flashed in front of him by where he stood. Then the said image moved towards his side, so they were standing side by side. A few extra seconds and it fully materialized. Creating another him.<p>

Without another word, the two Gohan's lunched at each other, with a bizarre furry of strikes that sounded like thunder, that could be heard by the main city close by. It was thankful that it was turning night and the skies were cloudy. He knew that the professor would not exactly be, impressed if there was reports of strange thunder sounds by the mansion. Sure he'd no doubt be able to cover it up, but Gohan didn't fancy listing to any lecture just about his training. If he slacked off his training because of it, then he'd get weak, then if he was weak he wouldn't be able to defend the planet, and possibly end up dead along with everyone else. He couldn't allow that to happen...

His trail of thought distracted him long enough for his double to get in a kick to his face. Sending him through the air towards the ground. He regained his leverage just in time, making him land on his knees and hands, causing a minor crater to form on the ground. The hybrid, seemingly refocused by the sudden attack, shot into the air towards his duplicate. It shot at him again, but only to pass through an after image. The real Gohan, appeared behind and shot with his own axe strike, to the back, which caused the duplicate Gohan landed on the ground roughly on his back, not recovering in time.

Before the training went on, Gohan stopped in mid flight. Feeling a set of power signatures.4 of them he recognized , while one was a new one. It was like any other mutant, higher than the average human, but yet properly one of the lowest he encountered yet since arriving. He landed on the ground on both feet, and with a release of his breath, the duplicate faded away.

Curious about the new arrival, Gohan decided to pay a visit to him or her. Even though he could train more much longer than a few hours, he was interested to see who this mutant was, and even more interested about what powers he he moved, he looked to the edge of his mouth and noticed a faint tint of red tickling down. He whipped it off and noticed it was a little blood. His gaze narrowed to the red stain that was on his hand. He hated it when he got caught off guard easily like that. If he was in a real fight, then he wouldn't be so lucky next time from making a mistake like that while in thought.

In less than a few seconds, Gohan moved over to the front entrance of the Mansion, not before he re-materialized his gi with the weighted paddler on his shoulder. He felt the Professor's energy and the new comers energy heading towards him, so instead of waiting, he waled over. He passed by Scott and Jean, who were in a rather heated discussion.

"Jean i'm just saying. My glasses fell by accident!" Scott, by what Gohan could tell, tried to apologize. For what, he could guess easily. His body language and exaggerated hand usage told him, who happened to be the victim of Scott's optic blasts. Who ever it was should be great full that it wasn't Gohan's Ki blasts. Then there wouldn't be any part of him remaining. Not even a single atom for a corpse.

"Yeah I know Scott. But I'm not entirely convinced. I saw you smirking earlier when Gohan had embarrassed Duncan like he did. So I bet you wanted a shot at him didn't you? You might have caused fatal wounds if i wasn't there!" Jean bit back. The red-haired mutant attempted to ease her thoughts. Sadly though, she sensed the hybrids presence, and a little noticeably tensed up.

"Oh ummm...hey Gohan" Jean said, forcing a smile as she masked her growing anger issues with Scott. As well as her minor annoyance with the hybrid.

"Well hey there Scott, Jean" Gohan said nodding his head towards each one of them, not really taking note of them being on guard.

"You stressed by the first day at School yet? Or by Duncan?" Scott asked, trying to at least create a decent conversation. In front of him was a person, with the power to destroy the planet with a mere lift of his finger, without breaking a sweat either. So he felt rather uneasy around him. But Scott gave the hybrid some respect for earlier.

" To be honest, it's not even in my top 100 list." Gohan replied shrugging. "Just boring like hell if you ask me. To be honest, i bet Duncan had his lesson coming anyway. I've properly done everyone a favor"

"Well any kind of teenager would think its boring. I don't think Duncan will be able to show his face for another week or so" Scott said with a small smile.

Then, a familiar presence rang the bell in their minds, with Gohan remaining unaffected at all. After all, it was just the Professor's way of calling them.

'_Could you all please come to the study. We have a new gifted student arriving now" _Charles called over the physic link , then faded it away.

They each glanced at each over before shrugging their shoulders, then walked over to the Professor's study, to find the said Professor, and a hooded figure. Gohan recognized it as the one he sensed earlier. It was what he felt. Higher than the average human, but yet one of the lowest he sensed since he arrived.

"Everyone. I would like to introduce you to Kurt Wagner, our new guest" Charles pointed his hand towards the figure, who took a step back. Clearly the new comer was nervous. Likely his appearance due to the cloak he had over his face.

"Well hey there Kurt. How you doing?" Gohan asked, with a real, friendly smile. Not them fake ones that clearly hid some villainous plot behind it. The new mutant however, Kurt was still uncertain to move his hand forward, in fact he moved back a bit more.

" There is no need to be afraid Kurt. You are among friends now" Charles reassured the nervous mutant, placing his hand on his shoulder. This seemed to stride in new confidence to the new comer, as he shook hands with the hybrid. His own hands oddly ( well not really odd), were covered in blue fur and only processed three fingers on each. Unlike the others though, Gohan stood there in the same spot. In fact he smiled more.

Kurt then pulled his hood down, which showed to everyone why he had it on in the first place. In front of them was a teenager, youngest out of the group in the room. He had a blue furry face with elf like ears , and bright yellow eyes. Behind him, just below the waist was a blue tail with a tipped end .Scott and jean looked rather weary, but Gohan on the other hand remained the same. Kurt's tail reminded Gohan's of his brown one that he had cut off many years ago.

"What's the problem Kurt? It's just some fur and a tail." Gohan asked rhetorically. He sounded like he was in a casual conversation about the weather.

"Shouldn't you be afraid of me? " The blue mutant asked, his voice was, noticeably a thick german accent

"If you believe that the outside,is what counts. Then you've not seen anything yet" Gohan answered, with a small smirk while folding his arms across his chest. Surprising the people in the room. The Saiyan Hybrid was referring, not to his Super Saiyan forms, but to his Great Ape transformation, which fortunately for everyone, was impossible for Gohan to achieve, namely because he doesn't have his tail to allow him to transform. Something that Gohan managed to notice when he managed to witness the transformation, was it increased the base form just by 10x, while Super Saiyan was 50x, and if you could use a technique such as the Kaio-ken, then the transformation would be pointless if you could multiply your base power to higher than 10x.

"Besides a few friends back from where i came from have green skin, and they could regenerate. Your look perfectly fine to me Kurt" Kurt stood there, just speechless with his mouth slightly open, without any words to say about that, positive comment. Unlike where he currently was, in his home he was, just often seen as a demon from hell, and so pushed aside as he tried to socialize with the people there. Here, in front of him was someone, a year or two older than him, making a statement that his outside look didn't matter one bit, that he had a few odd friends before, and had already accepted him. Not just him, but the others seemed accepting to. That brought a real smile to his face, one he hadn't had for, since forever. He never had friends before until now.

"Kurt, like the Professor and Gohan here said. We don't care about what you look like. Non of us here do." Jean added in her own two cents with her smile. Which caused the german mutant to blue red. Well, rather purple due to his blue skin.

"Okay then, now that you've met Kurt, I believe that you three can help him by showing him around the school tomorrow. Providing this little gadget here works of course" The professor said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Stopping Kurt from speaking, but not his face from paling. School? Him?

"I have something for you Kurt, that should hopefully, if it works, it should allow you to blend in with the people outside, and so you get your education" Charles said, cutting Kurt off.. Then he passed him the black box, and Kurt opened it. Revealing a watch.

"Thanks and all Proff, but it's not my birthday just yet" He quipped, but yet attached the watch on to his wrist. It fitted perfectly.

"Now, just remember to press this small button, and trust me, this watch here does more than tell you if your late for your classes" The wheel-chaired telepath said, adding a little humor. Pressing the said button on the watch, and after a few short glitches and blurs, Kurt's appearance changed drastically. Now he looked like a regular teenager. No trace of fur, not even his tail was to be seen.

"Wow! Thanks Professor! This is just cool!" Kurt exclaimed, truly happy, something he hadn't been for a long time. He took a look at his reflection from the mirror.

"Now remember Kurt. The image inducer, the itchy-me-bob on your watch only covers up your appearance. Anyone who touches you will still feel the fur and tail, so be on the watch for that" Charles advised "Besides, this is just a disguise, as there are many people out their who do not simply under stand us mutants. You are still your self. Even if your outside has been changed. The inside, is what counts"

"Thanks professor!" Kurt thanked, visibly grateful, if it weren't for the others close by, he properly would have hugged the male telepath. Not to mention the wheelchair

"Oh hey Kurt. You've not mentioned this yet, but what powers do you have?" Scott asked now. Gohan looked at the optic mutant, and he looked like he was hoping that he couldn't blow up the planet anyway like Gohan. This caused Gohan to smirk a little. If that was true, then at least there would be a little entertainment for the Saiyan Hybrid. Though the chances were like comparing Nappa's chances of beating Freiza in his second form. Very, very unlikely. Kurt stood back a few feet, before closing his eyes. Then suddenly disappeared, leaving a trail of smoke that smelt like sulfur. He reappeared a few feet behind them"

"Teleportation. Now that's impressive , except the whole after smell anyway" Gohan commented. Kurt's one reminded him strongly of his father's one. Instant Transmission. But both had clear differences in terms off execution, and likely limit. Not to mention it kind of smelled when Kurt just teleported, though that might have been a fart. Hopefully.

* * *

><p>Outside of the mansion by the gates, Todd Tolensky, or rather the mutant Toad he was called, due to his toad like appearance and movement ( not to mention smell. Though the latter was mostly due to the said mutant, only ever taking a shower ONCE a month), jumped his way to the mansion. Why? Because he got given a job by Principle Darkholme, also as far as he knew, known as Mystique. And by given the job, he meant forced to accept the job, something about finding a machine called 'Cerobro'. What it was he didn't know ( not that he would be able to comprehend what it could do to powerful telepaths), but he knew that he had to complete it, the boss was already scary enough to make him wet his pants ( being hard to tell), and he hadn't even done the job, so he could only imagine what if he failed it.<p>

He gave a girly scream as he saw a bright white sphere of some sort whiz round by the corner of his eye. It collided by a tree harmlessly and only leaving a small amount of burns on the oak, that would eventually fade away later.

Toad, wishing he could turn back and forget about it all, gulped and looked up to see a small storm gathering up, and just by the clouds closest to the back of the mansion, there were a few barely noticeable blurs that constantly appeared and reappeared. Whatever it was, it seemed to moving faster than anything possible in the smelly mutants life. Not wanting to find out, he edged himself closer to the mansion, when all of a sudden, a swift gust of wind knocked him off his feet, and sent him through a conveniently opened window. He rolled around like a spiral until he stopped and collided with someone else.

He again yelled his girly scream as they both stumbled back, rubbing their heads, with their senses practically scrambled by the sudden attack. They both opened their eyes, and took a step back. Toad, because of Kurt's blue, furry appearance. Kurt, mainly due to Toad,s unbelievable stink.

"What the!? What on earth are you? Some kind of cuddle toy?" Toad, as normal, yelled his brains out, despite it being almost the size of an atom.

"Me?! You could talk, ever heard of having a wash, Christ?!" Kurt retorted " And have you ever looked at a mirror in your entire life?" The two mutants began to circle around each other, both ready encase the other attacked.

"As a matter fact i have. Pretty handsome pal is what i see each time" The froggy mutant answered with, a proud and little cocky smile. Kurt had to restrain from face-palming himself

"You're kidding me, right? I feel sorry for the mirror" Kurt muttered under his breath, expecting the other mutant to not hear him. Sadly for him though, Toad caught on the statement. Surprisingly to.

"Hey, you furry freak!" Toad had blunted out, leaping out at Kurt, only for him to disappear in a puff of smoke.-

"You could properly back up that saying, if you can catch me first!" Kurt called out, now hanging on the wall, much to the other mutant's surprise. He then began to run along it, right through the corridor.

"Hey hey come back here!" Toad yelled, jumping to catch up to the furry mutant. Kurt had a grin as he ported again to gain a few feet of distance. Only for Toad to curse under his breath and leap even more towards the blue elf, in a attempt to catch him. They caused quite a bit of noise because of their 'chase' which was more like Kurt toying around with the frog like mutant. The Professor wheeled him self over to observe the display, with Storm just behind.

"So, it appears that young Tolensky here processes an X-gene." He said, placing both of his hands underneath his chin "He could perhaps be one of us". Storm, who was now by his side, sighed at her teachers antics. A few seconds later and Gohan, having heard the girly scream and energy from the outsider while he was training. His face was stoic, and a little irritated. The scene in front of him, was a little amusing, so he wasn't feeling to annoyed thankfully. This little scuffle would be the necessary kick start for Kurt to join in the group. The three continued to stare at the 'fighting' that was taking place between the blue elf and the toad like mutant.

Suddenly, as Kurt was hanging on the chandelier, Toad stuck out his leaky green tongue and actually managed to grab onto Kurt's tail, and pulled back. Bad move. The tail was a very sensitive spot for Kurt, which caused him to lose his concentration and fall down, with the toad still gripping to his tail. Luckily, before they became the new carpet for the hall, Kurt managed to teleport the both of them.

"Where did they?" Charles began asking, looking at his white-haired student besides him, who had the same clueless expression as him. They turned to the Saiyan hybrid and saw that he was staring towards the ground, his arms across his chest.

"They've gone down a level to the Danger Room" he answered their unasked question. Only for the two to pale and to panic slightly.

"Not good. We programmed the Danger Room so that it would go all out on any intruders" Storm said, her hands by her mouth as she worried for the new student. Gohan also began to worry. Not about himself, he could easily tank the Danger Room with both eyes closed, his hands tied behind his back and at a less than 1%, but the others, no where near as powerful as him, was what worried him. In a blur, he dematerialized from view and made it to the said Danger Room in less than a second. He found that both Kurt and Toad were using everything they had, just to prevent being cut up in half by everything that was thrown at them.

Though immediately as he arrived, most of the defenses turned their attention to the half saiyan and began firing on him. It seemed that the Danger Room, had recognized who had beaten it at full power without warming up (not even coming close to it), and seemed to hold a grudge against the merely evaded the shots with no effort needed or wanted. To most, it would seem that he was just standing their while everything went through him, but he was moving so fast that not even the best tracking equipment, in this world could track him. He made his way over to Kurt, who attempted to run across the wall, only to be cut off by a hand saw coming in close, ready to tear him to blue shreds. A purple and white blur, appeared in front of him, with his finger raised up, stopping the saw in its track. Sparks flew across the floor, but it eventually broke into more pieces than could be counted.

Spinning round faster than Kurt could track, the same finger that Gohan had used to stop the saw, shone yellow at the tip and a small beam of energy shot out towards where Toad was. It multiplied itself into close to 50 shots. The said mutant, round himself cornered by nearly countless laser turrets, and were each ready to fill him up with many holes and likely burns. His loud scream, was annoyingly sensitive to Gohan's better hearing. Thankfully, it was blocked out by the sound of the Ki blasts exploding at their targets, a sound that he was used to. The blasts were luckily set on non-explosive, other wise, there would be a rather fatal incident with all but one people in the mansion.

"Tell, you what. unless i have a bloody death wish, then I'm outta here!" Toad, panicked, jumped out for his own dear life out of the Danger Room exit, just a few seconds later Scott, and Jean appeared on the scene.

"Don't worry Professor, we will..." He paused, looking at Kurt and Gohan who were both in the middle of the wreckage "...take care of it?

"Puff, well that went well. For me anyway" Gohan said, dropping down to the ground, with a board expression, while Kurt teleported next to him.

"Well, sorry I was acting so reckless like that" Kurt apologized, staring at Gohan, who gave him a small smirk, that made Kurt feel nervous, like the others in the room.

"No need to worry, life wouldn't interesting if there weren't a few life threatening battles. Trust me, I've had plenty in my life, not really including this." Gohan innocently stated, the saiyan part of his DNA coming to surface. His smirk going up as he cracked his neck to each side. Inside the control room above the Danger Room, Charles and Storm both stared directly at the Saiyan Hybrid below. Gohan had them both surprised. They had heard about his Ki blasts and both thought he was exaggerating, and they were amazed when he fired one by the tip of his finger.

"That was quite an impressive display. From both you Gohan and Kurt. It is very clear that you have a place among us " He called over the speaker in the Danger Room. Kurt looked up over to the glass platform by the top corner of the area.

"Um thanks i guess?" Kurt said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, then welcome to the X-men Kurt. Hope you survive the experience" Jean said jokingly with her traditional friendly smile, making Kurt, again blush.

Outside, of the mansion, Toad, still in a panic jumped through the same window he came in, hitting his head against the ground rather hard. He moved his head up, which was then dizzy, to find in front of him, a hatted man with a deadly look on his face. Three sharp metal claws came out of his knuckles with a snikt,

"Going somewhere bub?" He asked, with his usual growl. Toad shook his head, wetting his pants completely. The sent sadly caught onto Logan's enhanced nose, making him snarl

'_Logan let him go' _ The Professor called, mentally. Logan grunted and sidestepped, not leaving his hard stare on the smelly mutant, who took the sign and left before he could regret what would have happened.

'_Thought i smelt something going on here' _Logan explained ' _Might have been Fred fartwell here'_

_'Sigh. Welcome back Logan'' _ Charles greeted, with a small smile from his office.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Noted from this chapter<strong>

**yes Gohan does know the multi-form technique and like Tien, Piccolo and Cell, it splits his power equally**

**For those who might not get why Gohan won't show his Super Saiyan form yet, well he doesn't want to cause trust issues. Would you blame him? Thinking about it, he still hasn't shown the full extent of his powers in base form and, that's scary enough for most, since he could wipe them out without warming up, so going into a form that increases his power 50x would start to make them uncertain and likely try to come up with a plan of either sending him back to his world, or killing him, which would no doubt go south straight away.  
><strong>

**i might start adding a notice of how much of his power Gohan is using. Example in the Danger room, he only use's less than 1%. About 0.5% I might be exaggerating, but thinking about Goku's fight with Frieza does help, this make sense, since he used a portion of his powers and was more or less equal with Goku's natural full power ( not counting Kaio-ken x10 then x20), which was 3,000,000**

**No, Gohan does not know either Instant transmission or the kaio-ken, but both will come in handy later in the story**

**I decided to change one of the parings, that one being Kurt and Kitty, I'm not going to explain here, so just check out profile to find out who it's going to be instead. Those who know who my favorite Marvel Paring is won't even have to look it up.**

**I think Gohan could hold SSJ for about a year or so, but I'm properly exaggerating unless I'm right.**

**This Duncan ( who i had a great pleasure with writing his embarrassment) will be more cocky than in the series**

**I might have mentioned this in the previous chapter, but Gohan is more of a saiyan, which will be fixed much later when he meets a certain someone, and then another certain someone, can you guess that second person? Here's a small hint, he's a famous marvel character. Sorry re-phrase that, he's one of the most powerful marvel characters. He's on a list of the top ten most powerful if you guess his name, can you guess who he's better known as.**

**I do have a question though. Could Gohan possibly materialize Senzu beans? I don't know if it's been mentioned in the manga/anime or not.**

**I hope this is original enough for you guys, and hopefully, after I complete my next one-shot and start another two stories and all, the next update will be faster. No promises though. Please leave a review since i love them.**


	4. Passing through

_**Just passing in.**_

* * *

><p>A couple of days passed by since Kurt arrived, and he was fitting in rather nicely. He did seem to have a rather interesting sense of humor, though interesting is not what Gohan, would use to describe what he thinks of it. Ridiculous was one of the words that he would use. As far as Gohan knew, all that humor of Kurt's did was get him into trouble. Yesterday, while said saiyan hybrid had been busy training as normal, Kurt, somehow had thought it would be 'funny', to try and lift up Gohan's weighted paddler, then hide it, while he wasn't looking. Of course unknown to the elf like mutant, Gohan already was aware of his presence, namely, the smell of when Kurt teleports. While Kurt didn't notice, the hybrid had been keeping an eye on him from the corner of his eye. Gohan was surprised when Kurt, who couldn't even come close to even budging the heavy paddler, somehow figured that it was stuck in the ground and decided to teleport away with it instead. When he did managed to 'puff' away with it, it ended up going through the floor of the living room, straight to the danger room and leaving a dent in the floor Luckily for Kurt, Logan was out at a local bar like normal so he managed to avoid his wrath, and The Professor was busy with the others in some location to notice. So in turn, Gohan decided to give Kurt some heavy weights on his arms and legs, that almost completely hindered Kurt's ability to even stand. He considered having one on his tail, but that would be possibly be going too far, considering how sensitive that was to him.<p>

Asides from that little joke, life went by like normal in peace, which was something the saiyan hybrid took advantage off with endless training, meditation, and now school, which if he had to be honest was below him. He swear that he mentioned that he had been home schooled by his mother since he was 4 while not training and defending the he already knew more than what the school could teach him, though he didn't really learn any social skills which he suspected was the reason behind it. Not that he needed it,but what harm could come just from learning people skills? He was already more used to the new life style in the new world then he was when he first arrived, so learning a new thing or two could help out.

The half saiyan walked into the kitchen, his purple upper gi gone only his weighted paddler, showing his sweating chest. He brushed some of the sweat from his forehead before heading over to the fridge, looking for a 'small' snack. Though a small snack pretty much meant something equivalent in proportion to a full english breakfast. After pretty much emptying the fridges contents, the Saiyan hybrid noticed that Jean, and the Professor were at the lower levels where Cerobro was. Letting the curiosity take over, he made his way over to Cerobro, vanishing from any normal human sight and was at the Cerobro chamber in less than a second. He attempted to knock on the door, but it automatically opened up.

"Hey there Gohan, you can come in" Jean's friendly voice reached his ears, and without needing to be told again, he did. When he entered, Jean immediately noticed that he didn't have his upper gi on and his scarred and chiselled chest was exposed, she couldn't help the blush that came on her checks and turned her head before he could notice it.

Said telepathic and telekinetic mutant, and the Professor were close by the mutant detection device. From what Gohan heard, it could amplified any strong telepathic's mind so that he or she can sense new mutants across the globe.

"Gohan, that's good, just the right man for the job" Charles exclaimed, both a little too happy and a little nervous.

"What Job exactly? I can specialize in demolition" Gohan asked with a small tint of humor. Though he suspected what he was going to be asked wasn't what he had in mind and certainly not his version of demolition.

"Well, hopefully not. Last thing we want is a Michael Bay show. Anyway, a new mutant has been detected earlier this morning. Her name is Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde, and her rather unique gift is the ability to alter her density and pass through solid matter" Charles explained his findings from the morning. Early in the morning as well.

"Okay, so in English, she can walk through walls. That I get ( except for the Michael bay or whatever part), but still I don't get the point of this" Gohan said, mostly understanding.

"Well, she hasn't reacted to her powers in a, well positive way. In fact they manifested while she was asleep, and she has no doubt been left traumatized by it" Charles explained further "I believe it would be best if the both of you were to try and convince her to move over here to Bayville"

"But,why me and Gohan Professor? Jean asked, rather uncertain about Gohan coming with her.

"Because the two of you are roundabout the same age as her, and due to your experiences with your own powers, it'll mean more to her" The disabled mutant explained. He raised his hand up, stopping Gohan from asking his question "Yes, I know Gohan that your powers are not that of mutant origins, and your literally not from around here. You've had experience with your special powers since you were four, and that will help make a difference between her being able to control her gifts and improving them, or not being able to use them at the times of need". He was hoping that the two would be able to convince her, and hopefully before someone like Magneto tried to do so, otherwise nothing good would come out, even with Gohan on their side.

"Okay, okay. I think i get it anyway" Gohan mumbled to himself. He shifted his glance over to the displayed image. The new mutant. Kitty was quite a tall girl for someone of her age, though she was about an inch or two shorter than Gohan, properly reaching his chest. She had brown hair, tied back into a ponytail and she had blue eyes. In Gohan's opinion which he opted to not say out loud, she was cute. At the most she was cute.

* * *

><p>Katherine Pryde, or 'Kitty' as her friends called her walked forward through the hallway. Having a nightmare about something crazy is one thing that could ruin your day, but when it happens to have actually happened, turns your life upside down, which certainly wasn't normal at all. Sure teenagers went through changes in some point of their lives, but phasing from her bed all the way down to the basement? That's something biology teachers surely didn't teach right?<p>

She stood in front of her locker, trying to calm her nerves and not to get jumpy from all of the activity behind her. Thankfully she was solid, for how long she didn't know. She hated what she had become. Nothing more than a freak show, something that was thrown away in the wind with the garbage...

Her tail of thought stopped sharply, when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, then being pushed into her suddenly open locker.

"There you go pretty Kitty" The typical bully, though in this case, Kitty's bully said who then ran away for what it was worth.

"Hey like let me out of here!" The brunette girl said, knocking on the closed locker door. After a minute of banging the door to no avail, a sudden noise came to her ears, like some sort of spraying sound.

She cased her actions, taking the moment to breath in and then out, steadying her blood pressure. She needed to be calm if she wanted to do what she did earlier, then she could freak out as much as she liked later.

She practically went limp against the door, but her body went through the door like it was nothing. Her body felt properly the weirdest sensation ever, almost like swimming except it was on air and through a metal object. Whatever she felt familiar with the gift, just left her as she phased through her locker door and she tripped down onto the floor face first.

She stumbled onto her feet, looking towards the boy that she tripped over. He was about 16 years old at the most, certainly a senior. He had what appeared to be a spray can in his hand, which mostly caused that noise that she heard. She looked over to the other lockers, noticing them covered in red spray.

"Okay, wow that was amazing!" The boy said, his face covered in red paint, though he didn't pay attention to it.

"I didn't do anything!" she defended, though it was in vain since he had seen what she had done. Her freakishness.

"No no, it's okay. I've got powers as well" The boy, called Lance said,which surprised her. He rose his fist up, rolling his eyes back. The whole school began acting like there was a small earthquake, from his avalanche powers. All the lockers opened up, and books and other stuff started falling down to the floor, even a few bits of the ceiling began to fall down, which for some particular reason 'vanished' before they even got to the ground. After a few seconds he sighed, exhausted but proud and noticing how the ceiling pieces disappeared. However, Kitty on the other hand, was not sharing the happiness. At all.

"You're just a freak! That's what you are!" She shouted, trying to not accept the truth, yet it started to sink in and it was pointless. Without another word, she legged it out of his reach, already late for Physical Education. Didn't matter considering she sucked at it, it was the only subject that she didn't have an A in. On the plus side she got out of Lance's sight for the moment.

Unknown to the both of them though, a certain Saiyan hybrid had his eyes fixed on the brunette mutant girl. His senses had caught on to everything that they both said and did as he hovered at a safe distance outside. If there was a question on anything being wrong, then there was defiantly something wrong. The boy, whoever he was, meant trouble. A lot of trouble. His body language was practically screaming it out loud. And Gohan, after years and years of training with those like Piccolo, Vegeta and his father, could read people's body language like a book, and whenever or not the person's lying.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Kitty finally left the school, feeling frustrated. She,no doubt had the worst day in her entire life. She didn't think it could get any worse. Until she noticed an old bald man in a wheelchair and tall red haired girl, waiting for her.<p>

"Miss Pryde. A moment of your time if you will alow us" The Professor requested politely. Immediately Kitty's defences went back up to full "My name is Professor Charles Xavier, headmaster of the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. This here is one of my students. Jean Grey"

"Hi there Kitty" Jean fretted, smiling friendly. However, it didn't have the effect that they both were hoping for.

" What do you want? I'm not really in the mood and I'm not exactly having a good day and everything is just confusing" Kitty asked, not trusting them.

"Don't worry, it's easy to get confused. Trust me on that, when my powers first emerged, everybody near by thoughts just flooded into my head without stopping" Jean said, attempting to be reassuring. However, it has the opposite effect as Kitty heard pretty carefully. A little too carefully.

"Your reading my mind!? " Kitty accused, jumping to conclusions.

"No! Wait, Kitty let me assure you tha-" Jean started, but Kitty wasn't listening.

"Just stay away from me!" Kitty screamed, running back into the school.

"Damm, I'm sorry professor, I screwed up big time there. Where's Gohan in all this?" Jean said, dismissing herself, while mumbling to herself the last part. Speaking of the Saiyan hybrid, he was already making his move.

* * *

><p>Kitty ran straight into the nearest empty classroom, still remembering clearly that she had phased through the locker door. All she merely wanted to do was to vanish. Be reduced to nothing but ashes, then be blown away in the wind. Why was it that life has to spit on her NOW?<p>

Gohan leaned his head closer, staring through the door's window. He noticed that the girl that he had come to retrieve, was in a bad emotional state. Sure he had been watching her and lance earlier, but now that he got a better look, he felt a little bit of sympathy for her. With a gentle amount of strength on the door knob, he opened the door and entered. Kitty had heard the door open.

"Listen Lance, I've told you before. Stay away from me, I want nothing to do with you!" Kitty busted out, not knowing that it wasn't Lance who had entered a room, or even a mutant. When she turned around and her eyes meet black orbs, her face went bright red.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else" Kitty said sheepishly, her face going more red. Great, now she just needed a hole to find and die out of embarrassment and stupidity.

"Don't worry, It's okay. I understand " Gohan shrugged of with a small friendly smile. At least she didn't try and attack him or leg it, though the latter remained to be seen "But, then again there are only so many people in this world who could understand what you've been through. Though to be honest, I'm not expecting anyone to understand what I've been through" He muttered the last part quietly to himself, his face darkening for a brief second. Though the hint he gave out, had hit Kitty head on. Him as well? Well they say third time the charm right?

"So, do you also..." Kitty started asking, however Gohan had beaten her to the punch.

"Have powers?" Gohan said, rather casually. Despite mentioning it casually, Kitty's eyes widened "And I'm rather proud of them as well"

"Did you just read my mind?" Kitty asked accusingly, getting defensive again.

"Nope, I don't process that gift. Your body language gave it away. Though I have trained my mind so it cannot be invaded" Gohan replied, like it was another simple day. Whatever was his version of simple anyway. Though Kitty was taken back by him. Who ever he was, he certainly wasn't the normal fellow student. Sure he was taller than her, and older. But something about him was telling her that he hadn't lived a normal life. Plus, his body was defiantly nothing bad.

"I have to be honest. If I could walk through walls, then boy would that have saved a lot of money on rebuilding my house. Although I do often prefer to take a more direct approach." Kitty smiled by his comment, and grinned a little as he cracked his neck to one side. Which indicated what he meant.

"Gohan. Son Gohan" The hybrid introduced himself, bringing his hand forward.

"Kitty Pryde. Well actually it's Katherine, but my friends call me Kitty" she replied with a smile while mumbling slightly. The mumbling almost made Gohan face palm. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest, with a smirk on his face

"So, I take we're friends now right?" Gohan said, in a joking manner, arguably a mocking one "Well, i'm flattered" The brown haired girl chuckled. Gohan was certainly not a normal name. Then again, nothing was normal for her now, so an odd name wasn't going to do much harm. Besides she didn't care and found she felt rather calm around him even after just meeting him.

Although. She didn't know about any of his powers.

"So when exactly did you find out about your powers" Kitty asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. She noticed him frown as she asked "Sorry I just..."

"Don't worry about it. Just thought of something. Besides, for the record I was born with my powers. Though I only really discovered them when I was about 4. My father had them and so do I" Kitty was visibly shocked by the news. That's why Gohan was so calm. Living for most of your live with powers that ran down your family tree, not only made it easy to accept, but it also encouraged it. Though the frown that was on his face that came up when she asked, made her think somewhat otherwise. But she decided not to push her luck.

Still though, she didn't know what powers he even had.

"What kind of powers do you have then?" She asked. This time Gohan gave her a smirk that made her feel nervous and uncertain.

"That's almost a long story. But nonetheless it's interesting which starts with my mysterious granddad and ends with me turning my hair gold and sharp" Gohan replied jokingly, a thing he learned from Krillen besides the Destructo Disk. It seems to always ease the tension in the room. Kitty just stared at him, eyebrows risen and still nervous.

"Turn your hair gold? that doesn't sound much like a power" Kitty spoke her mind out, to which Gohan rolled his eyes. At least she didn't say the 'T' word.

"Actually, it's a bit more complicated than that. But I'll tell you later if you come with me" Gohan said, but Kitty didn't look so convinced about going to the Xavier Institute, however Gohan didn't finish there "Correct me if I'm wrong, but your thinking something along the lines of not being able to fit into society anymore. But your wrong. Having powers that others don't have is not something to hide from others who are like you. it's something to let out, to show how beyond you are normal people. Besides, what good would it be if you were just normal? I mean, I would literally kill myself if I was just a normal person"

Kitty allowed the info to be processed into her mind. It made a lot of sense to her since he put it that way. She wouldn't say it out loud, but the hybrid had a point there. Besides, he looked rather cute. Although, he wasn't really her type, and she already had her eyes for a certain web head.

They both talked some more, getting more comfortable with each other and increasing their friendship.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, the teenagers both left the classroom, both more acquainted with each other. Gohan sensed the Professor and Jean on their way over, so he began making his way over to meet up with them, with Kitty by his left side.<p>

"Sorry that I snapped at you when you walked in earlier" Kitty apologized, Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder with a small grin on his face

"I will admit, that was rather annoying. Had it been anyone else, they might have taken your head off. Trust me I know one or two people who would have actually done so" Gohan said, his mind casting back to a certain Saiyan Prince and Namekian.

"Aren't I lucky?" Kitty asked with a grin of her own. Before the half saiyan could say something, his senses picked up someone else heading their way. Just coming round the corner was someone Gohan was hoping to not run into. He knew who he was, and knew that he was the wrong person, appearing at the wrong time. Kitty immediately tensed up next to Gohan.

"So your now leaving with Superboy over here aren't you?" Lance asked accusing.

"He's taken me to a place that can help us out. Come on Lance its not really bad" Kitty said

"You don't get a damn thing do you?" Lance blurted out "They don't want help us. They just want us to serve them like puppets while they pull the strings!"

"You idiot! Listen here, I may not have been here for long, but I can tell that the Professor..." Gohan interfered, his temper slowly rising and his trained emotions getting in the way. Trying to keep a cool head was extremely hard while dealing with Lance's hot-headed stubbornness and stupidity.

"I don't care about that dam Professor!" Lance snapped. He moved forward and reached out to grab Kitty's arm, to find that he couldn't even get his hand near her, as Gohan had grabbed his wrist extremely roughly and extremely quickly. So fast it appeared to have happened in an instant. Lance could not even register the action as he felt what he could only describe his wrist being crushed under something like an iron grip. He let out a cry of pain and dropped to his knees. Barely managing to squint open one eye, he saw the cold look in Gohan's eye and also how very very little effort he was currently putting into crushing Lance's wrist.

"Sorry, what were you intending to do?" Gohan asked sarcastically, more than aware to what Lance was intending. When Lance struggled to form words, a smirk came onto his face.

"Let me tell you a little secret. Remember earlier when you tried to show off your powers but failed?"" He asked, still keeping the pressure on Lance's wrist. While Lance couldn't nod while trying to claw his way out of the iron like grip while gritting his teeth, Kitty nodded.

"Well, I'm sure Kitty noticed some strange that happened when you did so. When parts of the ceiling started to collapse, it would have drawn all nearby attention to you and boy would you have made a big screw up. So, let's just say I made a very quick clean up" Gohan smugly explained with his smirk fully displayed. Kitty and Lance both looked shocked and disbelieving.

"Before you ask, all it took was a few low powered eye blasts through the walls and quickly flying through the open window to pick up the small pieces. If anything you should be thanking me, the secret is still a secret" Gohan continued, obvious to the widen eyes of the other two mutants nearby.

Finally gaining the strength (if he had any), to speck, Lance more or less spat out"What! You freak! What are you? You can't be a mutant! And your certainly not some normal pathetic human, a freaking monster perhaps..." His words made Gohan stop. His expression noticeably darkened as he listened. He knew and accepted long ago that he was not purely human like he thought for the first few years of his life, so for a start, he took offense to the insult. But. Freak? _Monster_? The words on the other hand...

'_Your not a boy. Your a monster!''._..reminded the hybrid of _those_ _exact_ words. Spoken 7 years ago in his own universe by Cell. During the Cell Games, right when _he_... With a loud primal growl that escaped his throat, he suddenly placed his free hand round Lance's throat. His eyes shifting from black pearls to emerald green as the emotions from the memory started coming back. He then threw Lance hard across the other side of the corridor, where he made a huge dent in the wall. While the words had both stung and practically pissed him off, Gohan still has enough control to not transform and use too much power and turn the single brain cell mutant into atoms. Ignoring the gasp that escaped Kitty's mouth, he 'dematerialised' from the naked eye and was already in front of the now crippled mutant. While said rebel mutant barely managed to stagger to his feet after the nerve crumbling throw. He counted at least 5 ribs were broken, along with his arms and legs and maybe a few dead brain cells, but due to Lance only having one, it was left unaffected.

When Lance did manage to get up, with some difficulty, he immediately began to gather his powers and created a mini earthquake, in the hopes to catch the demi-saiyan off guard. the school began to tremble and chunks of the ceiling began to fall down. A couple of huge chunks managed to fall above Gohan's head, but yet he remained there seemingly unaware of the danger above. The chunks landed on his head, but to Kitty's amazement and Lance's horror, they shattered when they came into contact, which he didn't even feel. His emerald green eyes, glared into Lance's soul

Before Lance could even blink, Gohan was already behind him, his finger jabbing hard at Lance's neck, hitting a pressure point, followed by a knife like tap to the torso, knocking the rebellious teenager out cold for the several hours. When he would wake up, he would find him self in a lot of pain, and absolutely no bladder control like the namekians.

Thankfully, it was enough for the hybrids satisfaction. But it didn't make Gohan feel any better, if anything he was still in a pissed off mood. Satisfied but pissed.

"You okay?" Gohan asked Kitty, turning towards her. When his emerald green eyes met hers, she took a step back as she found them looking down to her soul, more or less intimidating. She wasn't sure if he had even noticed the change of eye colour. Then again, how would he? Not to mentioned he didn't have a single cut, bruise or any injury on him.

"Your asking?" Kitty asked back. The alien hybrid shrugged his shoulders and turned his back to her and began walking towards the wall. One small blink with a tiny amount of energy, and the wall ahead shattered, making a circular hole to the outside world. He steeped out and started across the distance, with his glare on his face

"Jean and the Professor will be here in just a sec. They will take care of the rest. As for me. I need to do something and I won't be back for another couple of hours. Tell them that please, and make sure that this guy called Logan at the institute doesn't follow me" Was all he said and before Kitty could reply, a bright, fiery white aura exploded around him and he flew out leaving a white trail of energy behind. Going to a location that only God could tell. While leaving behind a gobsmacked Kitty, who had ran to the spot where he just was. She tried to see him, but he was already out of the area, and country elsewhere.

"Kitty? Hey what happened here?" A rather familiar voice called out. She tuned around to the the Professor and that red haired girl, who she presumed was Jean running over to her.

"Gohan knocked out Lance before he could do anything stupid. But he took of somewhere just now" Kitty said

"Where exactly did he go?" The Professor asked, who was surprisingly calm. Jean was visibly worried on the other hand, which was understandable considering a person capable of destroying the whole solar system and more, was MIA. Unless he told the brunette mutant he was sent to get.

"He didn't exactly say. Other than he won't be back for another couple of hours. Also, he doesn't want this guy called Logan to follow him" Kitty explained, expressing how vague Gohan had been towards her.

"Well, I guess what ever happened here must have been personal. Hopefully he'll be willing to talk about it later. Speaking of which, have you reconsidered?" The Professor asked with his usual calm expression.

"I made my mind a little while ago. I think I'll give the institute a try" She answered rather sheepishly.

"I imagined that would be the case. We will discuss this with your parents as well as your options in the future" Charles said with a small polite smile. Jean on the other hand was scanning over Kitty for any injuries on her. She found non-noticeable and was happy enough with that.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Kitty stepped out of her new bedroom just a few after her arrival. After a long talk with her parents and some moving here and there, she finally moved into the institute. So she stepped out in her pink pajamas which was just a simple long top and shorts that reached her middle thigh. She had already unpacked everything and everything was in the right place, including the poster that featured a certain someone in red and blue spandex. She got to her window and leaned on her elbows, arched forward as she stared out to the open world.<p>

A sudden breeze of wind caught her attention. While it chilled her, she still remained at her place and searched around her for the disturbance. A bright blue beam of energy whizzed past her sight, so fast that she barely saw it and was knocked off her feet., yelping in surprise. Out in the dark, Gohan in his traditional purple gi and weighted paddler, was training with a single multiform at speeds faster than the eye could see. if one could track the hybrid at his suppressed speed and levels, then he/she would notice the tense look on his face. He only arrived back a few hours ago after his disappearance to wherever and had since remained silent and with and atmosphere that told everyone to not ask. Though they were all wondering, they knew that it would be suicidal to ask the person who was both not in a mood and could turn them to dust quicker than a blink. A few felt pity for the half saiyan, while those like Jean had been paranoid.

Kitty's eyes were fixed on the training hybrid, wondering how someone like him could be all worked up, and have more than enough energy to go to school and help convince other mutants to join the X-men. The fact that he eats a ridiculous amounts was properly it.

"Something wrong?" Gohan said, suddenly floating in front of her, arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. He was still in a mood and it didn't help that someone was watching him late at night. Kitty was surprised by his sudden appearance, jumping on her back once again. She got onto her feet again and blushed.

"No sorry. Just heard something outside" She replied sheepishly as she tried not to stare at him too much.

"Sorry if i woke you up, I always train before getting to sleep"The hybrid explained casually.

"Okay then. I think I'll just pop to bed now" She said, with her nervousness creeping up as she glanced at his black eyes that always seemed to look straight to her soul, to which she started backing away slowly.

"*Shrugs shoulder*, well then I'll be up for another hour or two before I head to bed. Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning" Gohan mumbled and flew away back into the open space to meet his double, who did not hesitate in going on the offensive. Kitty let out a sigh. Whoever Gohan was, he was certainly strange. Intriguing but strange at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes from Chapter 4:<strong>

**Yea, yea this one is more or less like the on in X-Dragons as will the next one but after that the story will be different.**

**The location that Gohan flew off to is up to you readers to think about. Why he flew off will be mentioned again in a later chapter and it's properly not what you're thinking.**

**I was rather lazy with the last part of this chapter and if I get time, i might add some more to it.**

**If your wondering whats happened to Lance when Gohan struck him. Well lets just say he won't have proper bladder control for a few days and will be in extreme pain for a few hours. I just hate Lance don't I?**

**Speaking of pairings. There's about two clues on who I'm paring Kitty up with.**


	5. Meeting the Goth

_**Meeting the Goth**_

**_I would have updated quicker, but my Internet got turned off for 3 full weeks._**

**_I may come back to this chapter at a later date, so there may be some changes in the future._**

* * *

><p>A few days later, the newly recruited Kitty, the teleporting elf Kurt and the Saiyan hybrid Gohan moved out of the dinning hall in the X-mansion, talking to each other. The interesting thing about it, was that they weren't just talking about the weather forecast.<p>

"So...your half human, half alien. You came from another dimension" Kitty started, trying to make sure that she had gathered all that she knew about her new friend.

"And you once had a tail like a monkey, can change your hair to gold at will and you are literally a legend" Kurt continued where she had left. It would sound like a lot of information to take in , and it was, but Kitty and Kurt weren't going to put their friendship with Gohan down the drain just because of something like that.

"Yep, that's me. Son Gohan" the hybrid said, crossing his arms over his chest with his usual smirk planted on his face.

"This doesn't change anything to me" Kitty stated, glancing over to Gohan's black eyes "and I wouldn't care if you came, like from some random planet like Mars or Oa. Your my friend. Nothing is going to say other wise"

"Neither would I. You were one of my first friends I ever had Gohan, and friends always stay by each others side, even if you spend most of your time training" Kurt added his own two cents. The half saiyan looked at them, and was almost amazed about how easily they had accepted him. Nonetheless, he was pretty grateful. It wasn't every day that people found out that their new friend happened to be one of the very few saiyans alive (granted he's only half), from another dimension, who also happened to be one of two living legends and could easily destroy the planet. It was also nice that they took him and his powers seriously unlike a certain idiotic alfro-hair champion back at home.

"Thank you. Thank you both" Gohan's smirk softened into a smile. Kurt smiled back, as did Kitty. What happened next, took him completely off guard. While he did sense her nearby, he didn't think that she would slip her hand into his own. Oddly enough, the red optical mutant who was often seen around the red haired telekinetic, was down by the Blackbird in the lower levels.

He turned his head, glancing past his shoulder seeing the red haired girl in question. Jean wore her friendly expression on her face as she smiled reassuringly. Despite the gesture taking the Saiyan hybrid off guard, he still welcomed it. Kitty and Kurt both stood there, taken off guard just as much as the demi saiyan and shared a glance.

"_Can all of you gather in the Blackbird? A new mutant has appeared_" The Professor's telepathic call took them all, but Gohan by surprise. The latter didn't receive the message as he still had his mental shields up. Call it insurance.

"So much for a weekend" Kitty said with a growl. Gohan sighed, releasing Jean's hand, he phased out of sight and was already at the hanger. While Kurt ported himself, Kitty and Jean after him.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, all the X-Men, from Cyclops to Wolverine with the exception of Gohan, were inside the X-Jet, flying over the night sky, while said hybrid was flying along side the jet, as he personally found that style of flight more comfortable and if he knew where to go, then he would already be there. They were all in their X-Men uniform, minus Gohan who went with his typical purple gi, a comm in his ear and weighted paddler, which was another reason why he decided to remain on the outside.<p>

Storm was flying the Blackbird now, Professor sitting next to her. Behind them followed Scott and Jean, and behind them was Kitty and Kurt. Logan was sat on his own near the back. He would have had company if Gohan had decided to remain in the X-Jet and give him the cold shoulder, which wouldn't really work considering Gohan both liked it, and was used to it, mainly because his old teacher Piccolo had taught him patience and used to be just like Wolverine. Except maybe a little bit more patient.

"Where are you taking us Chuck?" Wolverine said, tired of being given the cold shoulder. His own technique had backfired.

"To a very serious mission Logan" Charles said "A new mutant was detected this morning, and her powers are rather unique"

"What kind of unique, Professor. Good or bad?" Scott asked.

"It depends of your perspective, Scott" Professor explained "She can absorb memories and life energy from those she physically comes in contact with. And in mutant case, their powers"

Gohan remember that power. Absorption. The Androids Nineteen and Twenty made sure of using that one. But in good hands, it could come handy. But the Professor's tone indicated something else. Something that he didn't like.

"But she can't control it, right?" Gohan said now. If she couldn't then he would have to keep clear away from her, otherwise it would not end well for anybody.

"You are right Gohan, she can't" Charles said to Gohan "A simple touch in the hand of a boy and he blackout. It's unclear if he is waking up any time soon. The girl's name is Rogue, or that's how she goes by"

"Well, there's a name taken" Kitty said, back turning to Gohan "It would fit you perfectly, you know"

"Oh, hahaha. So funny" The half Saiyan smiled sarcastically to her. Giving her a small annoyed glare through the window.

"It's true" Kurt said "The Danger Room just saves the worst for you and I don't think it's simple coincidence" It was true, actually. Every time Gohan entered the Training Room, the worst kinds of things, from acid to electrified wires and flame throwers went right for his head. Either it was because Logan was doing it on purpose, or the Danger Room had some artificial intelligence with a grudge. Sadly for the danger room, it still wasn't a warm up.

"It's not that hard you know" Kitty said, changing the topic. "And you better choose it now before someone does it"

"And I don't think you will like to be called Blondie" Kurt said joking. "I'm Nightcrawler and Kitty's..."

"Shadowcat" Kitty said smiling.

"So you choose one at last" Gohan joked, with a smirk towards Shadowcat. She momentary looked to him, with a serious face, that only made Gohan to smirk even more. In all honesty, Kitty couldn't exactly make a serious face.

"You better choose quickly Gohan. They'll never quit and you know that" Jean turned around, voicing her opinion. Goku's son closed his eyes, thinking. And he thought for a few moments.

"Blondy?"Kurt quickly suggested, half joking, half serious. Only to back out when he saw Gohan glare in annoyance.

"Yeah...no" Gohan muttered. He rubbed his palms on his forehead as he tried to think of a decent code name for himself.

"How about Bardock?" The half Saiyan asked. "It's the name of my grandfather, who was a saiyan and technically speaking I'm the only one here."

"It might work" Kurt said, agreeing with Gohan.

"I don't know" Kitty said, not surrendering "What about Saiyaman?" Both Gohan and Nightcrawler looked at each other for a second, before the hybrid suddenly came to a halt and Kurt fell on the floor, laughing their lungs out. Kitty only got angered by the display.

"Hey it's not funny!" Shadowcat said, her face going red.

"Sure it is!" Kurt said, teleporting back to his sit, dry tears on his eyes.

"Sorry Kitty, but you can't be serious" Gohan said, once he caught up and was along side the jet again "What do you think I'll do later? Put an S on my chest and use my underwear over my pants?"

"Well who knows. It may not be such a bad sight to see you know" Jean said, with a wink of her eye, something that caught Gohan totally defenseless, shutting him up. Jean grinned to herself. So much power, and yet still a boy. One comment and he's out. Said hybrid, growled and flew over above the jet so the crew inside wouldn't be able to see him and the slight red on his cheek. Properly just the chilly wind passing by his face...

* * *

><p>A teenage girl, dressed in a green and black outfit, two white hair bangs contrasting with her auburn hair, ran down the street, her heart running a wild marathon through her chest. Rogue's life had changed just to fast for her.<p>

It was a party, something her blind guardian, Irene, had never allowed her to assist before. Apparently, she had a good reason. A simple hand touch with that boy Cody, ended up with him at the hospital, and her running out. She no longer knew who she was. Was she herself or Cody?

She was now inside a bedroom, decorated with football pictures and trophies. The goth girl shook his head, trying to regain control of her body. This wasn't her home. It was Cody's. She didn't have a home.

A sudden chirp wood noise took her out of her trance. Someone was getting near her.

"Who's there?" She asked with her southern accent. Growls came from behind the door. She jumped up on the bed, when an orange and black cladded figure came through. Three metals claws were on each of his hands.

"What do you want?" The goth girl said afraid.

"I want you, girl!" The orange figure of Logan blurted out, jumping forward. Rogue ducked down, the man crashing against the bed. The small time gap gave the goth girl the chance to run down the stairs to the backyard.

The Wolverine figure suddenly shifted into a blue-skinned woman, with red hair on her head. She smiled evilly by her working plan. One last push and Rogue would never trust the X-Men. Without them, the girl could only go to one place: with her.

Mystique shifted into a fake Storm, grabbing a pelt from her waist.

"You can't run from the X-Men!" Fake-Storm yelled, throwing the bomb. Rogue jumped the wood fence, feeling the explosion behind her. She fell to the ground, tripping herself down.

Mystique shifted into a raven, as she wanted to be a first class witness of what was coming. With the X-Men arriving anytime soon, she would see how Xavier's credibility ran down to the ground with her girl.

The shape shiftier saw the X-Men running out of the Blackbird. Her treacherous game was going perfectly.

* * *

><p>Gohan started floating, keeping an eye down from the sky. Scott and Jean had ran to another place, and Logan had jumped over a fence into a house. Storm remained next to Professor. The hybrid's energy sensing picked up a strange power signature moving to him. A black raven flew in front of him. But birds had a particular energy, and this bird didn't have that. It had a familiar energy. One he had felt before, but couldn't point where he had. Which was disturbing.<p>

"There she is!" Kurt exclaimed, a figure running away at the end of the street. Gohan looked to where Kurt had said and felt the energy of a mutant. They found her.

"Then let's not lose her now" Kitty advised. Kurt nodded, and teleported.

"Like if we all could do that" Shadowcat said, folding her arms. Suddenly Gohan lifted her in a nuptial way, her eyes opening wide "What are you doing?"

"Hold on!" He said seriously. Her arms snaked around his neck, grabbing hold with all her strength. Immediately, Gohan took off in the air, at tremendous speed, wind gusts blowing past Shadowcat's face. A second later both landed where Kurt was, Kitty shaking. Never she had flown so fast. Even the Blackbird looked like an iceberg in speed next to Gohan who still has his own speed under lock and key.

"You okay Kitty?" Gohan said, letting her back to her feet. She shook a bit, but remained in one piece.

"Just shaken up a bit. Actually a lot, but I'll recover" Shadowcat said.

"It takes times to get used to the feeling, don't worry" The half Saiyan advised, releasing a small chuckle. Both X-Men looked to where Kurt was. He was again in human disguise, swinging on a swing. Thanks to his hearing, Saiyan could listen everything they were saying. Pretty clearly

"Please, don't be afraid" Kurt said "I know what you have been through"

"You know nothing about me!" Rogue blurted out, back stepping. Distrust was written all over her face. Kurt didn't flinch back.

"The X-Men aren't the bad guys" Kurt explained.

"X-Men? They were the ones who attacked me!" Rogue accused.

"Non of us ever saw you before" Nightcrawler said

"I just want answers" The goth girl said, shaking her head.

"I understand what you are going through" Kurt said "I had a lot of questions but Professor helped me in solving them. You can come with us and give it a try" Her face got a bit warmer, indicating that she might go with them.

The flying raven would have non of that. Her plan needed to succeed.

Flying down from the sky, the shape shiftier crashed against Rogue's back, pushing her forward unbalancing her. The goth girl sadly grabbed Kurt's naked hands. In a second, both memories and powers ran into her from the elf-like mutant.

Not again! This was the second time this happened. What was wrong with her? She only wanted to disappear. In cue, the goth girl left in a second, leaving a trace of smoke behind.

"Kurt!" Kitty said, running through the fence towards her fallen friend. She shook him, but nothing happened. Gohan arrived next to her, feeling his friend's energy. He was just unconscious. That wasn't the only thing disturbing. That raven. Something was really of place with it and it's Ki signature felt familiar, like it matched someone else's that he's meet before.

"Contact Professor and keep an eye on Kurt" Gohan ordered to Kitty.

"Why? Where are you going?" Shadowcat asked.

"To fix something" Gohan said, flying up in the air.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later after talking to the Professor, the X group found the rogue mutant inside a cemetery. She was paler and much more scared than they anticipated.<p>

"Leave me alone!" Rogue blurted out. She would not trust any other X-Men.

"Please lady, we are not your enemies here" Professor tried to reason with her. Rogue paid no heed.

"Wait!" Gohan said, flying down from the sky, a yellow ki orb on his hands. Surrounded by it was a black raven, struggling to get free. "Here's the problem"

"Kid did you hit your head or something?" Logan snorted "That's just a bird"

"Think again Wolverine" The half Saiyan said "This bird was following us every time, something a normal animal wouldn't do. Unless it was more that an animal. Not to mention her energy feels familiar" With that said, Gohan threw the orb to the ground, exploding with a great amount of power. Smoke rose but it settled after a minute.

There lying on the ground, the raven was unconscious, when it suddenly shifted into a blue-skinned woman. All the mutants saw it. Even Rogue.

"Who is she?" Kitty asked, Kurt resting on her shoulders. He was tired that's all.

"Mystique" Wolverine said in anger. His claws popped out.

"What's going on here?" The goth girl asked, wanting at least some answer. Her mind was a chaos of information. Literally.

"Mystique here is a shape shiftier" Professor explained "Apparently she tried to deceive you against us" Rogue pondered that in her mind. That would explain the attacks. Now that she could see them, those X-Men didn't have bad intentions. Despite noting how the hybrid seemed to be waiting for a fight to happen.

A second later the blue shape shiftier stirred, her eyes opening wide. She flipped to her feet, looking her surrounding. She was trapped.

"Rogue, don't trust them. They only want to use you" Mystique tried to convince the girl, in vain. Rogue simply stared to the one who tried to put her against other mutants.

"Like if I would trust you either. Just stay away from me!" Rogue said, stepping back. Mystique glared murderously to the X group, especially at the boy.

"You! This is all your fault!" She yelled attacking. The others mutants went to attack, though something held them back. Maybe the fact Gohan could kick Mystique's ass with eyes closed and still not break a sweat. They had seen Bardock's training, and they almost felt sorry for the blue mutant...almost.

With martial movements, the shape shiftier tried to bring Gohan down. Totally in vain. He held both his arms behind his back, and to add more fuel to the fire, his eyes were closed and he was humming a small tune casually. Mystique grew in anger, knowing this kid wasn't doing any effort in stopping her. He was playing around. Somehow he was avoiding all of her attacks with little to no effort despite behind blind folded, and that only made her more angry. She tried to sweep under his legs and catch him off guard, but like before with her previous attacks, he simply leaped over the attack and flashed a superior smirk.

"Wow! You were so close you know that?" He taunted sarcastically. The nearby X-men and goth girl could see the vein that was threatening to burst on Mystique's forehead and could practically see steam coming out of her ears. With a feral growl she angrily began throwing in punches and kicks at the hybrid. Unlike before, her attacks were sloppy and unfocused. However, what he did next, caught them off guard. He stood there, without moving, still handicapped and a blow struck him across his cheek. The nearby X-men held their gasp, as they quickly noted that Gohan didn't even flinch or move. Heck, it was like nothing happened at all. Though the same could not be said to the blue skinned mutant, who having her fist collided with something that felt like the hard metal that covered Wolverines bones, practically shattered her whole hand.

Gritting her teeth so she did not show any sign of pain to the boy, despite it being very clear of how it affected her, she tried to land a powerful roundhouse to the head,only for Gohan to duck down. Before she could process what happened, the hybrid leaped back a few feet. Rising to his feet, he lifted his hand, his palm facing her direction. With a small 'twitch' he unleashed a Kiai blast at her, impacting her chest and propelling her through the graveyard, smashing hard through the walls with greater force than a bullet train. She continued through the remainder of the graveyard and beyond. Dust covered the area and when it cleared, she was no where to be seen.

"Well, that was easy" Kurt joked groggy. Rogue looked in awe to the kid. He was younger than her, but far more developed in body topic. And he wasn't so ugly. Far from that actually.

"As you see Rogue, non of us tried to cause you any harm" Gohan said to her "The X-men can help you if you want" Logan sniffed the air as a familiar scent caught his nose. Mystique' sent was too far away from there and he could still track her.

"Someone's escaping" Wolverine said with a growl. Gohan tried to fly off, A dark blue aura exploding around him.

"Not on my watch!"Gohan declared ready to put the blue skinned mutant down for good, but The Professor stopped him.

"No Bardock! Let her go" Professor X ordered. It took everyone by surprise.

"Professor why?" Kitty asked "Gohan can perfectly follow her, right?" She looked to Gohan, who nodded and looked at Charles questionably.

"This is more complicated that it looks like, students" Professor said. "I'll explain once we are back in the mansion" The X-mutants and saiyan hybrid didn't know what to do or say. Logan, as always, folded his arms and growled. Gohan aggressively dispersed his aura which released a violent wind that kicked up some dust and grass. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, much like Logan.

"And you are just going to stay there?" Shadowcat said to the other mutants.

"Professor said we let her go, then we have to" Scott said convinced. Jean, however, didn't seem to trusty like Cyclops. She would have voted for Gohan's idea.

"Hey, I..." Rogue said to Charles, doubting for a second "Would like to go with you. Just to see what this Institute is about" Professor nodded to her. Once Rogue could see them mansion, she would see that she wasn't alone. That there were others like her.

* * *

><p>The blue figure of Mystique ran out of the graveyard, clutching her side. She had a lot of injures. Her rips were broken, her hand was nearly shattered, she was covered in cuts, scrapes and bruises, with blood dripping down her lips and forehead. That boy, who ever he was. He was not a normal mutant. Who could possibly fight with the amount of handicaps that he put on? Worse thing was, he was holding back but how much?<p>

* * *

><p>The X-Men were now on their mansion's living room, resting near a chimney fire. Rogue was now among them, as a new student. The goth girl had decided to give them a chance, even if it was a little one. She didn't have anywhere to go either.<p>

"I don't get it Professor" Gohan said, sitting in the couch next to Kitty, Rogue and Kurt. Jean and Scott were on another, while Logan was leaning against the wall and Storm was next to Charles. The half alien was very serious "Why did you let Mystique escape?"

"I'm on the kid's side here Charles" Wolverine said like usual. The look of Kitty, Kurt, Ororo, Jean and even Rogue had the same question. Scott, he didn't seem so interested.

"Mystique is far more intelligent than what she shows. No prison can contain her" Professor explained. Many would have believed that, but this mutants couldn't be fooled so easily. Especially Gohan. The half Saiyan knew when someone was lying just by watching someone's body. Professor was no exception, even if he was in a wheelchair. Logan growled, changing his stare to a window. He didn't believe it more than the others.

The truth was, Professor didn't know if his disciples were ready for a war. Professor's former friend Magneto would have done the impossible to recover Mystique, no matter if she was locked down in a maximum security prison. And then he would have started war against mutants, putting humanity in the crossfire. For years both mutant leaders remained on a shaky non-violent pact or truce. But how long would that last, Professor had no idea.

"Now, I guess we all had a hard day, so we should go to rest" Professor advised. A nap was something all agreed. Rogue walked with the group learning of her new house. She would sleep with Kitty. Not that she mattered. It was better than nothing". While they walked off, Gohan felt rather unsatisfied with how things had turned out. He could tell that the Professor was keeping something from them, especially since he did almost appear to be visibly worried when Gohan was about to finish her off when she tried to escape. Which _really _doesn't scream that he was either up to something or he knew something that he wasn't telling them, or in this case a number of things, one that Gohan had uncovered during the, lack of a better word, fight. Shame, it's like Charles conveniently forgot about Gohan's ability to sense ki, people's** life** **force. **

There's a thing about said life force. Even if your a shape shiftier, you can't disguise it or just simply change it to match that of another person. Unless you were someone like Cell, to which he only partly apologizes. Still though, the fact that the Professor wasn't trusting them with such important information, made Gohan uneasy. For now, he would keep what he knew to him self, until the time was right. Whenever that would be...

He was brought back to the real world as Rogue gently tapped Kurt's shoulder and spoke.

"Um, sorry for what I did" Rogue apologized to Kurt "I really can't control my powers"

"Don't worry, I also used to teleport without control" Kurt said, rubbing his still aching head.

"That's why we are here" Kitty said with a smile "We learn to control our powers"

"Thank goodness you didn't absorb my powers" Gohan said now "You would have blown up"

"Oh come on Gohan. You think Rogue could have exploded the entire graveyard?" Kitty asked with a cheeky smile to her friend.

"The entire world could have exploded" Gohan said, like if it was nothing important.

"Please, you are not that powerful" Rogue said with her smile.

"Trust me when I tell you, that I have a lot of power stored inside me. I could easily destroy the Earth right now and I'm suppressed" The half Saiyan said. He looked at the other mutants with a neutral expression "Let them explain to you while I train for a couple hours outside." And he went to his room.

"He's kidding, right?" The goth girl asked, not believing one bit. The others weren't so sure.

"Well, he's always training with the white paddler, and it weights more than a million tons" Kurt said, recalling Gohan's training.

"A million?! But he was carrying it like if it was nothing!" Rogue said out loud, not trusting her ears.

"That's why it's called training, don't you think?" Kitty said with a devilish smile.

"And he also said he could change his hair blonde and increase his powers" Kurt pointed out now.

"And he used to have a tail that transformed him into a giant ape" Kitty added another two cents. Rogue was now rubbing her templates.

"You can't be serious" The power absorbing mutant said "What kind of mutant can do that?" Both Nightcrawler and Shadowcat looked to each other, smirking suddenly to Rogue.

"Oh but he's not a mutant" Kitty said with a smirk.

"What!?" Rogue nearly screamed. Her face made both Kurt and Kitty to laugh.

"Hey Kitty, I think we should go to sleep" Kurt said with a smirk. Too much information for Rogue, and it was still incomplete. She would be driven nuts. A perfect first joke for the new member.

"Agreed Kurt. It has been a very tiring day" Kitty said yawning in fake. "Come on Rogue, I'll show our room" The Gohan topic was left hanging in the air, and Rogue would not sleep that night. If what she heard was true about that kid, then she would eat Kitty's dragon toy Lockheed.

* * *

><p>Mystique's day was not going okay in any sense. Her plan had been working perfectly, until those blasted X-Jerks and the annoying boy meddled around. Now, bandaging her wounds and wearing a cast on her arm, she would have to face <em>him.<em>

The door opened. Her boss had come. And she had failed.

"You failed to recruit her" The Master of Magnetism said without emotion. The fact he wasn't screaming make her feel even worse.

"My plan was compromised" She tried to explain. When Magneto gave her the cold shoulder, she felt like a rat. She wanted mutants to achieve greatness, but failing she was only buring mutant reputation deeper.

"Do not disappoint me again" His dark tone left place to no other answer back. It was an order and it had to be obeyed. He left her to treat her injures. A woman, black glasses covering her blind eyes came out of the dark. Irene Adler, a seer of the future.

"You met someone special?" She asked to Mystique.

"Rogue's power would have served us well, I know" Mystique responded.

"I wasn't talking about Rogue" Irene said, taking the blue woman by surprise "I meant the boy"

"The kid?" The shape shifter asked not believing. Sure the kid knew martial arts and fire a funky weird type of energy, but that didn't mean he was special. "Maybe he has powers, but Magneto can not use a weakling"

"Oh but he is nothing like that" Irene said with a smile "His powers go far beyond what humans and even mutants can comprehend. He will be a hero to our world, just like his family did before" Mystique rose an eyebrow. Family before him? Did the boy had a relative here?

"And mutants won't be left behind" Irene kept explaining "The fact he has already befriended mutants will only lead us to a better place. Mutantkind will live in a better world, without persecutions or executions. Trust me when I say you prefer to be on the kid's good side" And for a blind woman, she left the room without clashing against an object.

Raven was left there thinking. Could she have been wrong? The kid defeated her, yes, but that was a lucky shot considering the handicaps. Though she would never admit it, she was almost scared to see what he could do without holding back, presuming that was what he was doing anyway...Still, she would train and one day he would be beaten.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes from Chapter 5:<strong>

**I have to be honest, I wasn't too sure about the opening bit so I may go back over it on a later date.**

**Sorry, but you can forget about me calling Gohan 'The Great Saiyanman'. I personally think that name is just ridiculous.**

**No one better complain about Gohan lifting a million tonnes while Goku could nearly lift 40. That's 4 times the amount Spider-Man can lift and it's pretty obvious that Goku is far more powerful than the wall crawler in base form, so for him to struggle with 40 tonnes is ridiculous.**

**Pretty sure it's clear on what secret Gohan uncovered about Mystique.**

**At the moment, Magneto isn't interested about Gohan since he's not a mutant.**


End file.
